Le Cœur d'une Héroïne Promesse de Sécurité
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: Unys, sept ans après la naissance du Héro Noir et du Héro Blanc. La région est libérée de ses dangers officiels, mais les fantômes rôdent... Écho, ancienne maître de la ligue d'Unys, envisage l'objectif de cerner le cœur des humains et des Pokémon. Elle rencontrera Ludvina au cours d'une quête. Là se manifestera un nouvel objectif commun ; comprendre le sentiment le plus archaïque.
1. Chovsourir : Le Couple Séparé

**Note d'auteur : Voici une fanfiction sur le Whitesquareshipping, soit un ship romantique entre Écho et Ludvina, protagonistes félinins de Pokémon Noir/Blanc 1 & 2. Je prévois de suivre une trame scénaristique, ainsi que d'en introduire des éléments plus doux et moins centrés sur le scénario. L'écrit sera à la première personne, et le regard sera échangé entre les deux protagonistes pour des raisons scénaristiques. En terme de descriptions, il sera à considérer que les personnages non décrits sont similaires ou presque à leur version en jeu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, car en tant qu'autrice amatrice, je souhaite progresser. Bonne lecture ~**

**Ludvina x Écho**

**Chapitre I : Chovsourir ; le Couple Séparé**

_Personnages : _

_(caméra) Écho_

_Ludvina_

* * *

La représentation se terminait. L'artiste conclut une magnifique interprétation des Vivaldaim, la salle est comblée. Avec humour, le violoniste remerciait

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un café puisse être aussi rempli et aussi amusant. Merci à vous tous, habitués de la Mélodie du Répit pour me l'avoir fait découvrir !

— Non, lui rétorque le gérant, c'est à vous qu'on doit nos remerciements, monsieur. »

L'artiste est modeste, mais sa musique est agréable. Dans une ville aussi excitée que Volucité, j'ai toujours apprécié de venir ici, et de prendre une boisson fraîche pour les quelques représentations ayant lieu à cette heure. Cependant... tout est en mouvement, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l'artiste et m'être informée sur les prochaines représentations de musicien, je m'en allait, retournant au bruit.

Le bruit que j'entendais n'était pas celui des gens acharnés qui courent le long des rues : il s'agissait de cris de peur ou de stupeur. Regardant le long de la rue, j'apercevais les passants s'écartant au passage d'un Chovsourir en panique. Les mouvements désordonnés, et les cris aigu du petit Pokémon introduisent un véritable brouhaha dans cette rue qui est d'ordinaire la plus calme de la ville. Je décidais de calmer le Pokémon. Très brièvement, je m'avançais sur le chemin du Pokémon. En un seul moment et quelques secondes, le chahut s'était interrompu. J'avais enlacé la petite boule de poil dans mes bras. Afin de l'apaiser, je suis chuchotais à voix basse

« Qu'il y a-t'il, petit ? Il fait encore jour, pourquoi as-tu si peur ? »

À force de caresses et de chuchotement, le petit Pokémon et le bruit de la rue se sont effacés. Cependant, cette crise d'effroi n'était pas naturelle, le Chovsourir était encore inquiété.

J'ai emmené le petit Chovsourir vers la place centrale, où sa présence n'effraierait ni ne dérangerait personne. Là, je lui présentais un de mes compagnons, mon Mushana, Morphée. La capacité à matérialiser les rêves des pokémons et des gens se trouvant dans sa brume me permettrait de comprendre la raison de cette agitation. Morphée est très bien entraîné, je peux également traduire le langage des Pokémons dans la brume. La voix aiguë du Chovsourir résonnait

« Je viens d'une grotte près d'un grand château dans le désert. Étais avec une amie. On a été attaqués, on devait fuir. On a été séparés par des gros rochers... Veux la retrouver... »

Un château dans le désert… Récemment, des secousses ont provoqué l'ensablement des voies d'accès au Château Enfoui… J'allais justement enquêter sur ces secousses s'étendant. En tant que dresseur, nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de chacun des troubles chez les Pokémon sauvages, cependant ce Chovsourir semble lié à ce que je veux découvrir. Je le rassurais, il aura mon aide.

Le soir approche… J'aurais directement orienté mes recherches vers le désert s'il n'y avait pas eu ces ensevelissements : on ne peut pas toujours aller sur la Route 4 à cause des tempêtes de sable balayant la partie Nord. Le Chovsourir est visiblement venu par le seul endroit restant : les égouts de Volucité. Plus on s'en approchait, et plus il se resserrait à moi... Je l'ai invité dans mon sac, là où il ne sera ni en danger, ni dangereux.

En été, errer dans les égouts peut s'avérer risqué. Les Grotadmorv font de l'ensemble de la zone leur territoire, et sont enclin à repousser quiconque les offensent par leur présence. Je me dirige vers un passage menant directement au Chemin Enfoui, c'est un trou dans le mur qui a été préservé pour des raisons de site archéologique ; en effet, il mène à une grotte directement reliée au Château Enfoui. Tout est bien calme… même l'eau ne bouge pas, comme si les Grotadmorv n'étaient pas là…

À force d'avancer, j'avais l'impression d'être suivie. Je me suis retournée plusieurs fois sans rien ne remarquer aux alentours. Pas un Nosferapti ne croisait mon chemin, c'était des plus étranges… À quelles ampleurs s'étendent les perturbations sismiques ? Un nouveau vent frais m'effleure encore une fois. En plaquant mon sac contre moi, je me suis mise à courir ; l'entrée du Chemin Enfoui n'est plus loin.

L'espèce de déplacement d'air s'est estompé une fois dans la grotte. Je ne sais pas si l'on me poursuit encore… Si le potentiel danger se déplace si vite, je sais à qui faire appel. Mon Pharamp, Soleil, pourra s'avérer utile ; il émet de la lumière, et sa capacité Statik pourra démasquer mon poursuivant. Le chemin sera long d'ici le château, je n'aurais pas fini avant la nuit. Quelque chose me perturbait dans cette grotte ; le plafond semble s'être amenuisé, les éboulements ont certainement joué dans cette situation.

Je ne suis plus très loin de l'entrée du château, mais j'ai à nouveau cette impression d'être suivie. Si l'inconnu décide d'agir, il tombera dans le filet de Statik et ne pourra pas plus avancer. J'affichais un air méfiant en poursuivant mon chemin. Un courant d'air sans bruit ; le poursuivant approche… En un clignement d'œil, je sentis une bourrasque filer juste à mes côtés, sans s'arrêter à un seul moment. Le temps de le réaliser, mon sac avait disparu dans la bourrasque. Cherchant le sens du vent, je demandais à mon Pharamp d'illuminer les lieux ; à un moment, la lumière croisa un Pokémon.

C'était un Léopardus, il me fixait, mon sac d'où dépassait le Chovsourir dans la bouche. L'air de me jauger, il restait là sans bouger… En un battement de queue, il se retourna, comme pour me prévenir de quelque chose avant de détaler dans une nouvelle direction en enfermant mon protégé dans le sac.

« Soleil, reviens ! » je me hâtais d'aller à la poursuite du Léopardus.

Le voleur semblait davantage me guider que me fuir ; il s'enfuyait à la même vitesse que je le rattrapais. En avançant, je comprenais ; ce Pokémon a subi un entraînement, il est très probablement à un dresseur, et les rochers qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure de notre progression ne trompent pas, ce même dresseur doit être bloqué dans un éboulement.

Le Léopardus s'est arrêté. Je l'ai rattrapé à bout de souffle, il avait déposé mon sac à terre, le Chovsourir s'est accolé à moi. Une voix appelait en réponse aux cris du Léopardus

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! Je n'aurais rien contre un coup de main !

C'était une voix de femme qui résonnait derrière un amas de rochers, je répondais

— À quel point la cavité vous laisse de la place ?

— J'aimerais qu'on évite de faire sauter les rochers ! Je suis avec un Pokémon qui ne pourra pas tenir le choc, à ce rythme ! J'ai très peu de place ici et l'air est restreint ! »

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cette personne s'est retrouvée là, mais il fallait agir.

La roche était trop lourde pour un Léopardus, j'annonçais à la femme de l'autre côté que j'allais extraire les pierres au plus vite. Morphée et Roxy vont m'aider ; allier la puissance dont peut faire preuve un Lucario et l'habileté d'un type psy permettront d'extraire la femme en un rien de temps.

Roches par roches, les gravats s'entassent le long des murs tandis que la cavité se découvre. Quand un espace fut formé, un petit Pokémon sortait du trou ; c'était un Chovsourir. Le Chovsourir m'accompagnant fila droit vers lui ; ce devait être son amie. La réunion des Pokémon Cupidon fut brève dans la liste des événements. Les derniers rochers étaient extraits, et l'on parvint à découvrir le dresseur enseveli. Une grande femme svelte portant une queue-de-cheval brune presque noire décoiffée ainsi qu'aux yeux bleu-vert apparaissait ; habillée d'une veste ouverte noire, d'un débardeur simple blanc et d'un pantalon de trekking noir. Elle a brièvement inspecté la cavité dans laquelle elle s'est retrouvée, et s'est retournée. Elle m'adressa une sorte de regard surpris avant de s'expliquer

« Je suis venue depuis la sortie de Port Yoneuve… Ce Chovsourir, là-haut, faisait un raffut pas possible. Visiblement, ça avait à voir avec les activités sismiques de la zone. En arrivant, j'ai eu affaire à je ne sais pas combien de Pokémon ; le temps de les disperser, je crois que l'auteur des séismes m'a remarquée. Merci de m'avoir sortie de là, je m'appelle Ludvina. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer un seul de mes Pokémon à cause de l'espace disponible. Au Moins, Prune a pu s'enfuir.

— Elle m'a guidée jusqu'ici, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un autre dresseur soit là également. Je m'appelle Écho. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour rentrer ?

— Je ne compte pas sortir de là avant d'avoir résolu le problème de séismes. Je ne suis pas blessée, ne t'inquiètes pas. Sinon, on va dire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un en jupe dans cette grotte ! »

Elle déclinait mon offre avec un sourire. Elle a beau ne pas être blessée, ses bras sont couverts de poussière et le tissu de ses vêtements est totalement sali. Après avoir frotté un peu les poussières, elle est partie en direction de là où je suis venue. En se retournant vers moi, elle se mit à rire

« Je ne t'ai pas volé ton objectif, j'espère ? On a affaire à un gros Pokémon pour faire de tels séismes, si tu comptes continuer, autant s'y prendre à deux !

— Toutes les galeries sont vides, je n'ai vu aucun Pokémon sauvage en venant ici. Tu as dit que tu en avais croisé, c'est bien ça ?

— Il y avait des chefs agressifs. Une galerie de Venipatte a été percée, c'est en repoussant les Brutapode que les autres colonies se sont enfuies. Pour ce qui est des Pokémon usuel, c'est de là que je tiens l'idée qu'on s'en prend à un énorme Pokémon ; ils sont toujours là, mais la présence sismique est si grande que leur peau vaut mieux que leur territoire. D'ailleurs… J'ai une idée ! Ludvina sortit une Pokéball de son sac et la lança au sol. Moi qui me demandais comment j'allais la nommer, chuchotait-elle, Écho ! On a besoin de toi ! »

Un Scobolide sortait de la Pokéball… Elle a nommé son Scobolide d'après moi ?! Le Pokémon ne semblait pas autant effrayé que l'indiquait Ludvina pour les colonies, il semblait même prêt à attaquer à tous moments. En s'appuyant sur son Scobolide, elle descendait à sa hauteur et expliquait

« Celle-ci semblait en vouloir suffisamment au Pokémon qui a détruit sa colonie. Je lui ai offert mon aide, car son attitude est méritante. Hein, Écho ? Elle semblait s'adresser au Scobolide

— D'abord, pourquoi mon nom pour un Scobolide ? lui demandais-je, en attendant également son plan

— Pour le plan, c'est que ce Scobolide sait où se trouve le nouveau maître de ces galeries, et n'oublions pas qu'elle désire nous aider, ça nous fait plus de nombre. Sinon, ce Scobolide porte ton nom à cause de ta coupe de cheveux ; je veux dire, si tu regardes bien la forme, c'est la même chose. Une boule qui évolue en une longue mèche ; je ne prévois pas de capturer un second Scobolide, cependant.

… Je ne savais pas comment répondre. Elle se releva et fixa les Chovsourir

Je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus capturé le second, lança-t-elle. Au moins, ils sont ensemble à nouveau. Je m'en serais voulu de plus les mêler à ça. »

Les deux Chovsourir sont partis de leur côté. Nous nous sommes donc mises à suivre le Scobolide, tandis que le Léopardus se tenait à l'écart, comme en alerte permanente.

La galerie était bien plus creusée qu'à mon souvenir… Bardane, le champion d'arène de Port Yoneuve cherchait désespérément à exploiter ces galeries, mais cela a été abandonné car les vestiges du Château Enfoui sont devenus un site prisé et protégé. C'est également un endroit où un tel forage des galeries serait inenvisageable pour un humain ; nous passons sous l'un des estuaires d'Unys, percer à l'aveuglette entraînerait l'inondation totale des lieux.

À force de poursuivre la descente, un poids semblait peser sur le Scobolide. Ludvina l'arrêta

« Hé, Écho, si tu es fatiguée, tu n'as qu'à te reposer. Montre le davantage, ou tu ne pourras pas tenir ce qui nous attend là-bas. C'est une galerie fraîche, je sais déjà à quoi nous avons affaire… On y sera d'ici peu. Je te fais rentrer dans ta Pokéball et on se revoit quand on y sera, d'accord ?

— Tu as l'air très proche de tes Pokémon, commentais-je. C'est amusant de voir comment tu les traites.

— Venant de quelqu'un qui a remporté la Ligue Pokémon il y a quelques années de là, c'est ton commentaire qui est étonnant. Hein ? Maître Écho de Pavonnay ? Je fais attention à mes Pokémon et ils me rendent l'attention. J'ai eu affaire à des gens qui maltraitent leur Pokémon, à des gens qui y font attention ; je n'atteins cependant pas un niveau aussi fusionnel avec les Pokémon qu'une certaine personne que j'ai pu rencontrer par le passé. Pas dans le même genre, en tout cas !

— Ce devait être quelqu'un de doué, s'il était si proche de ses Pokémon.

— Il avait beau pouvoir directement leur parler, ses idéaux ont eu énormément de temps à s'accorder à la réalité des choses. Il est très intéressant, mais à trop se reposer sur l'idéal, il s'est retrouvé manipulé par l'idéal d'un autre... »

Cette dernière parole semblait plus mélancolique… J'ai connu quelqu'un qui m'a raconté une histoire similaire, un personnage étrange surnommé N.

La galerie touchait à sa fin. Nous avons découvert une énorme impasse circulaire. Au moment d'avancer davantage, Ludvina me retint

« Prépare-toi avant de l'agresser. Dès qu'on va arriver, il faudra savoir comment l'apaiser. Si tu n'as pas encore remarqué, c'est un Steelix qui a creusé ces galeries. Il faut cependant s'attendre à quelque chose ; il est incroyablement perturbé. C'est probable qu'il nous affronte dès qu'on entre. Il faut à tout prix éviter les murs lors de nos attaques, il ne faut pas aggraver l'état de la zone. Si on doit le mettre K.O. pour le raisonner, ce sera fait. »

J'acquiesçais à ce qu'elle indiquait et préparait mes Pokémon. Les Steelix attaquent en mouvements circulaires, il faudra miser sur le mouvement si nous voulons en triompher.

Ludvina avait raison, le Steelix s'est levé d'un amas de pierre dès que l'on a approché. Il nous faisait face, sans un bruit, Ludvina s'avançait vers lui. Je ne comprenais pas la scène, leurs regards se croisaient, tandis que la galerie se chargeait d'une énorme tension. Le corps du Steelix se mit à luire d'une lumière argentée. En un signe, je saisissais ; il va falloir le vaincre.

Ludvina envoyait le Scobolide ainsi qu'un Darumacho au combat, tandis que je profitais des premiers affrontements pour envoyer Lucario exécuter Close Combat à bout portant. Scobolide défendait nos Pokémon grâce à Abri et par la distraction ; le Darumacho, quant à lui, ne frappait qu'uniquement la tête avec son Poing de Feu. Les attaques du Steelix sont terrifiantes, parfois même lancée vers nous. En essayant d'envoyer un ordre à Lucario, je ne remarquais pas que le Steelix dirigeait sa queue dans ma direction, c'était trop tard pour l'éviter.

Un instant noir : je ne vois rien, ne sais rien, n'entends rien… Je suis consciente, mais j'ai tant pris peur que je ne perçois rien... Ressaisissant mes esprits, je distinguais le dos de Ludvina, elle se tenait droite, comme si elle m'avait protégée. Elle pencha la tête vers moi, et je pouvais deviner un rictus se dessiner sur son visage. Mes esprits entièrement repris, le spectacle que je voyais était des plus impressionnants ; des hordes de Rhinolove maîtrisaient le Steelix avec leurs ultrasons, nos Pokémon avaient cessé le combat qui était devenu un ensemble des couleurs rose et bleue. Un cri fendit l'air et les ultrasons, Ludvina s'adressait directement au Steelix

« Steelix ! Le mal qui t'oppresse doit se dissiper ! La confusion que l'on t'inflige est désormais terminée ! Tu as déjà fui la source de tes douleurs, alors redevient le maître de ton cœur ! »

Tout s'est arrêté en un instant, le calme était revenu, le Steelix s'était effondré suite à la fatigue qui lui a été infligée. Ludvina me tendait la main

« Ça fait plaisir d'avoir travaillé avec vous, maître. Cependant, il semblerait que ce genre de batailles soit trop dangereux pour vous. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour rentrer ?

— C'est bon, disais-je en attrapant sa main, j'ai été imprudente. Tu avais prévu tout ça depuis le début ?

— Les Rhinolove, oui. Le coup de queue, je me remercie d'être réactive. Quand il allait t'atteindre, Scobolide a dévié le choc, ça l'a directement mise hors combat. On peut remonter à Port Yoneuve, cette affaire doit remonter aux oreilles du vieux Bardane. »

J'acceptais de suivre Ludvina, ou plutôt… Elle ne me donnait pas le choix. Son attitude le montre, elle s'était inquiétée quand je me suis évanouie.

En nous dirigeant vers la sortie, le couple de Chovsourir est arrivé face à nous. Celui que j'avais trouvé s'est directement collé à moi, comme pour me remercier. Sa compagne est arrivée par la suite. Juste après nos adieux, ils entamèrent une danse… Sans plus vraiment m'adresser à qui que ce soit, je chuchotais

« Chovsourir, le Pokémon Cupidon évolue par bonheur. Ces deux là dansent pour sceller ce vœu de bonheur, d'être à nouveau aux côtés de leur proches, et d'être à nouveau en sécurité. »

Une fois à l'extérieur, je constatais que la nuit était clairement tombée ; il est très bientot minuit. Ludvina semblait avoir très peu apprécié d'être restée dans cette mission si tard. J'ai l'autorisation de louer une loge sur-le-champ à Port Yoneuve, j'eus à peine le temps de proposer d'en partager une à Ludvina qu'elle avait déjà accepté.


	2. Combats du Passé

**Chapitre II : Combats du Passé**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Écho_

_Ludvina_

_Bardane_

* * *

Le centre Pokémon nous a accueillies très vite, nous avons loué une chambre d'une à partager. À peine arrivées dans la chambre, Ludvina s'est jetée sur son lit, en étreignant son oreiller, elle me lança

« J'ai beau avoir agi cool là-bas, tu sais que tu m'as fait flipper ?

— J'ai vu. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

— Dit ça à l'autre Écho, cette Scobolide reçoit des soins très importants en ce moment… Tu as été Maître durant le second plan de la Team Plasma, non ?

— Oui. J'ai subi la même chose à ce moment. Le meneur de la Team Plasma, Ghetis, avait tenté de se débarrasser de moi avec Kyurem. J'ai été sauvée par le Héro Noir...

— Celui qui s'est allié à Zekrom… Bon, je ne vais pas te faire la morale là-dessus. Je reste encore un peu en ville demain, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

— C'était la seule mission que je remplissais, je peux rester également ; je vais juste faire mon rapport à Bardane. Je serais là, si tu veux. »

Ludvina fit un signe du pouce bref avant de s'endormir à plat contre ses couvertures.

Le matin est arrivé en un éclair tant j'étais tombée de fatigue. Je remarquais que Ludvina s'était levée avant même que le réveil ne sonne… Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait peur, elle a l'air vraiment fière, ça ne doit pas lui plaire. Après avoir enfilé le reste de mes vêtements, je suis partie pour la salle de bain. Avant de rentrer, j'entendais des bruits de vêtements froissés, je demandais

« Tu es à l'intérieur, Ludvina ?

— Ouais ! J'ai pris une douche, tu peux attendre deux secondes ? J'ouvrirais quand ce sera bon.

Très brièvement après, elle ouvrait la porte, ne portant que son débardeur et un short

Quand j'ai vu tes cheveux ce matin, reprenait-elle, je me suis dit que tu auras besoin d'un miroir si tu veux à nouveau te coiffer comme ça, je suis venue ici plus tôt.

— Je ne me coiffe pas toujours comme ça ! J'ai juste une préférence pour ce genre de coiffure. j'ouvrais ma trousse de toilette en fixant le miroir

— Je maintiens que ça doit être compliqué ; je préfère rester sur ma queue-de-cheval, c'est plus simple. Par contre, cette glace est vraiment de mauvaise qualité, ton teint est tellement pâle et tes yeux si bleus… Tu as bien évité le coup de queue, hein ?

— Merci de ne pas te moquer de mon patrimoine génétique, et de te concentrer sur cette queue-de-cheval si "simple". »

Elle riait de mon commentaire, avant de retourner batailler avec ses cheveux… Ils sont bien plus longs qu'ils en ont l'air, quand ils sont détachés !

Nous nous sommes levées assez tôt, nous avions encore du temps libre avant de faire notre rapport à Bardane. Mon regard croisait une affiche indiquant qu'un tournoi amateur allait avoir lieu au Pokémon World Tournament. Ludvina s'approchait du panneau et proposait

« Ça commence ce matin et ça dure jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi, fête comprise. C'est un bon moyen de contacter Bardane, non ?

— C'est vrai, Bardane y sera certainement, il a toujours cherché à obtenir profit de ses projets. Ce projet de tournois internationaux a justement donné naissance à un projet de tournois amateurs où tout est pris en charge par la ville… »

Maintenant que j'y pense, il est dit que les préparations avaient lieu hier. C'est de là dont vient Ludvina… Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement me demander si je voulais y assister ?

La place du Pokémon World Tournament s'est incroyablement étendue au fil du temps, c'est devenu presque une ville entière dédiée aux combats Pokémon de tous niveaux. C'est devant le bâtiment principal que nous avons trouvé Bardane, je me dirigeais vers lui pour le saluer

« Bonjour, monsieur.

— Vindiou ! J'en ai envoyé une, et c'est deux qui r'viennent. Z'avez trouvé c'qui f'sait du bruit là-d'sous ?

— C'était un Steelix, Ludvina et moi avons dû le calmer pour arrêter la destruction du site. Des galeries ont été ouvertes, et si on ne fait rien, ce sera envahi de Venipatte, là-dedans.

— Vl'à un Pokémon fâcheux. Vous dites qu'y'a des trous partout avec ces machins d'dans ? Va falloir que j'moccupe d'ça… »

Bardane semblait plonger dans ses pensées, pour effectuer un calcul des moyens à déployer sur la stabilisation du tunnel, le connaissant. C'est là que Ludvina, restée en arrière jusque-là s'interposa

« Pas si vite, Bardane ! Il y a un truc qui ne va pas avec cette histoire.

— Bah ! C'est quoi l'truc qui déconne ?

— Ce Steelix a subi un stimulus anormal. Je pense que quelqu'un d'extérieur a torturé le Pokémon au point de lui faire perdre la raison. Et je dis bien quelqu'un ; c'était organisé, le Steelix était à deux doigts de tout faire s'effondrer s'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de regagner ses esprits. »

Maintenant que j'y pense… La méthode semble correspondre : tous les Pokémons étaient effrayés, ou s'étaient enfuis des différentes zones. Le danger était dissimulé, mais bien réel…

Plus tard, j'interpellais Ludvina en privé

« Tu faisais bien référence aux restes de la Team Plasma, à l'instant ?

— C'est ça. Quand leur meneur, Ghetis, a échoué son troisième plan, il a été emprisonné… pas sa lubie pour le pouvoir. De temps en temps, ces fantômes qu'on croyait disparus reviennent et cherchent à faire régner la terreur. Leur organisation n'a pas d'ordre précis, et seules les idées de terreur et de pouvoir possèdent une valeur...

— S'ils ont agi si près d'ici, ça veut dire que…

— C'est pour ça que je suis ici ; je veux empêcher toute action des terroristes sur ce tournois. J'aimerais que tu m'aides dans cet objectif… Ils peuvent être à n'importe quel endroit, et attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

— J'aiderai.

En un instant, Ludvina colla son Vokit au mien, nos numéros étaient alors échangés.

— Fais attention, Écho, et merci. » sa voix était soumise à une tension qui lui coupait toute émotion

Le tournois avait donc commencé très tôt, je gardais contact avec Ludvina via la messagerie du Vokit. Elle dit s'en vouloir d'encore une fois me faire prendre un risque ; j'ai été maître d'Unys, il est de mon devoir de venir au secours des populations. C'est le credo par lequel j'ai décidé de chercher à m'améliorer. Les premiers matchs avaient lieu sans aucun problème, et l'après-midi ouvrait la suite du tournoi. Certains dresseurs étaient très forts, celui montrant le plus de force venait justement de terminer ses qualifications.

Durant la pause après les quarts de finale, j'ai croisé Ludvina

« Toujours rien, je suppose. elle affichait un air agacé

— Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas prévu d'attaquer le tournoi.

— J'aurais du mal à y croire, ils surveillaient le Steelix jusqu'à ce qu'on se mette à le poursuivre ; ils peuvent être partout, et on ne sait rien. »

Au même moment, le Vokit de Ludvina se mit à sonner. Elle répondit instantanément, et aussitôt, elle raccrocha avec un geste de tête. C'était le signal, nous nous sommes mis à courir au plus vite ; cela avait lieu dans le hall du bâtiment où a lieu le tournoi encore en pause !

En passant la porte automatique, on a découvert une partie des dégâts, tandis que d'autres dresseurs étaient aux prises avec des Pokémon dans le même état que le Steelix. Tous étaient de type acier, la pièce dans laquelle nous étions était envahie par des Strido-Son atroces. Ludvina lança une Pokéball à terre, il en sortit un Frison auquel elle demanda de charger dans chacun des Pokémon utilisant cette attaque, elle me jeta dehors pendant ce temps.

Une fois la tâche du Frison effectuée, elle me fit entrer et m'indiqua une voie vers l'extérieur ; c'était l'origine du danger. J'y courrais, tandis que Darumacho combattait les Cliticlic et Noacier présents.

Une fois dans les gradins du tournoi, je pouvais voir Bardane aux prises avec un Trioxhydre effrayant. En essayant de joindre la bataille, je ne perdais pas l'affrontement entre le Minotaupe de Bardane et ce Trioxhydre des yeux. Mon regard se posait un peu plus loin, sur un dresseur du tournoi ; c'était lui qui commandait le Trioxhydre.

En réalisant ma présence, le dresseur lança trois Pokéball grises d'où sortaient des Diamat. Cela a déjà été essayé à plusieurs reprises, on n'arrive pas à raisonner ces gens. On doit vaincre, mais Bardane et son Minotaupe ont l'air épuisés… Je lui demandais de battre en retraite, tandis que j'envoyais trois de mes Pokémon au combat ; Lucario, Déflaisan et Lançargot. Je dois gagner du temps d'ici que Ludvina arrive, et que Bardane prévienne les autorités.

Le terroriste Plasma ne s'était concentré que sur mes Pokémon, pas un seul coup ne m'était destiné… Je connais leurs fourberies, aussi, je faisais attention à chacun de mes mouvements. Nos attaques sont rapides et calculées ; mes Pokémon parviennent à éviter chacune des offensives. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… D'où viennent les Pokémon acier ?

À force d'éviter les attaques, nous étions tout de même repoussés vers les murs de l'arène ; les Diamat et ce Trioxhydre étaient trop résistants… C'est à ce moment précis que je me rendais compte d'une chose : ce mur est l'attaque traître ! Où est Ludvina, pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas arrivée ? Ce temps gagné est double. Je fuyais le mur le plus vite possible, c'est là qu'une attaque Fatal-Foudre frappa les alentours. Lucario et Lançargot s'écrasaient instantanément au sol, tandis qu'un Magnézone s'y posait, avant de déployer un Strido-Son horrifiant neutralisant alliés et ennemis.

« Fantôme de la Team Plasma, je présume. Où que vous vous cachiez, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance pour vous ! »

… Une voix froide se fit entendre, même au-delà du Stridon-Son. Je ne pouvais plus lever la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur douce se déploya sur le terrain.

Une lumière blanche éclata, puis un torrent gargantuesque de flammes bleues et rouge balaya l'ensemble du terrain ; j'avais beau être prise dans la déflagration, rien ne se faisait sentir. Le Stridon-Son et la foudre furent stoppés net. Une masse blanche descendait à la base des flammes, tandis que j'apercevais quelqu'un au creux de cette créature immaculée…

Toutes les flammes disparurent en même temps. Le Trioxhydre, le Magnézone et les Diamat était hors combat, tandis que le terroriste était mis à terre, pourtant toujours conscient. Je reconnaissais la personne et le Pokémon ; il s'agissait de Ludvina et de Reshiram. Ludvina était en réalité le Héro Blanc d'il y a sept ans, la championne de la ligue deux ans avant moi, et celle qui a sauvé Unys du premier plan de la Team Plasma.

Une fois le Reshiram disparu, les autorités sont arrivées et ont saisi l'individu, Ludvina courra vers moi, s'inclinant pour se mettre à ma hauteur, elle sanglotait presque en articulant ses mots

« Écho, ça va ?! Je t'ai encore fait subir quelque chose de dangereux, que ce soit moi ou N… À chaque fois, tu t'es retrouvée aux prises avec ces affaires de Team Plasma que l'on devait régler… Pardon !

— Je… Non ! J'ai fait mon devoir en tant qu'Ex maître d'Unys, je ne suis tout simplement pas aussi douée que toi, même si j'essaye de l'être… Je ne me souvenais plus du champion d'il y a sept ans… C'est moi qui me sens bête de ne pas t'avoir remarquée, maître Ludvina de Renouet.

— Ces titres n'ont rien à voir ! Des gens ont souffert à cause de la Team Plasma, plus les années passent et plus cela empire ; j'ai toujours l'impression d'en être la cause ! »

Elle était au bord des larmes, mais retenue par une fierté qui ne demandait qu'à se laisser faire… En me relevant, je l'ai enlacée pour qu'elle laisse cet attachement ridicule disparaître…

En début de soirée, je retrouvais Bardane assis sur un banc de la ville

« Monsieur, ça va ?

— Crénom de… L'temps passe et l'vieux Bardane a plus les os aussi dégourdis qu'avant… Le temps s'gâte et j'rajeunis point… Faudra p'têt qu'je pense à après…

— On ne peut pas lutter contre le temps, monsieur. Depuis mon voyage, presque tous les champions ont changé d'activité et ont été remplacés… S'il vous faut vous concentrer sur autre chose, vous devez faire en sorte que votre santé tienne.

— J'fais p'têt dans l'excavation, mais j'vais pas en être le fossile ! P'tiote, l'avenir de l'arène est d'jà là, le filon est frais et n'attend qu'd'être r'monté. Mais à c'rythme… J'vais d'voir faire dans l'bureau, le terrain m'anque déjà… »

Bardane est un champion tenace… Le voir autant ébranlé de la sorte est un véritable crève-cœur, mais là est la réalité des choses… À ce propos…

« Monsieur, demandais-je, vous n'auriez pas vu Ludvina ?

— Bah ! Après l'truc au tournoi, j'crois qu'elle est partie en bicyclette vers l'Pont Dracaufeu. J'sais point où elle va à ct'heure là. »

D'abord Bardane, et maintenant Ludvina avec un coup de mouron ? Je suis la cause de la peine de Ludvina, je ne veux pas la laisser souffrir de mes choix. Elle ne répondait pas à mes appels, et m'a simplement laissé un "Désolé…" inutile ; je veux la retrouver sur-le-champs ; elle ne peut pas être allée loin ! Déflaisan, envole-toi !

* * *

**Note d'Auteur : Je n'aime pas vraiment écrire de méchants personnages, aussi j'utilise le vu et re-vu : la Team Plasma. ****Au niveau des personnages annoncés au début des chapitres ; je ne souligne que les personnages majeurs du chapitre. ****Je voudrais également préciser que les chapitres de cette fanfiction se divisent en parties : il y a un total de quatre parties en tout, et cette première partie s'achève au chapitre suivant.**


	3. Le Cœur d'une Héroïne

**Chapitre III : Le Cœur d'une Héroïne**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Ludvina_

_Écho_

_Inezia_

* * *

Je me sens fautive. D'abord le Steelix, puis ça. Je lui ai demandée de m'assister, et elle s'est encore mise en grand danger… Ce qu'elle ne connaît pas, c'est l'état dans lequel était le salon quand j'ai été la rejoindre… Si les autorités ont pris leur temps, c'était pour évacuer les blessés. J'ai entendu sa volonté d'être considérée comme un ancien maître d'Unys, mais elle est trop fragile pour ça. Je ne veux pas la mêler à ces histoires, surtout maintenant… Je sais qui est derrière ça, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir si je poursuis sa traque…

À force de pédaler dans le vide, je me suis retrouvée à Méanville. La nuit est pratiquement tombée. Je regardais derrière moi… Écho, surtout, reste en sécurité. Quand N l'a sauvée, j'avais déjà connaissance des plans de la Team Plasma, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas agi. Maintenant, je suis loin d'elle, ça devrait aller pour le mieux.

Je rejoignais le centre Pokémon, afin de leur demander si une chambre était libre. C'est à ce moment qu'un Déflaisan s'est abattu sur terre juste devant moi, déplaçant air et poussière dans mes yeux. Une voix douce-aiguë de jeune fille me rappelait à l'ordre, c'était celle d'Écho

« Merci, Antel. Grâce à toi, on a rattrapé la fugitive. »

Fugitive… ? C'est comme ça qu'elle me considère si je fuis comme ça ? Le Déflaisan rentré dans sa Pokéball, elle s'est précipitée sur moi et m'a agrippé le bras. J'hésitais entre la regarder dans les yeux, et détourner le regard ; son visage ne peut pas apparaître sérieux et intimidant, je risque de rire alors que je vais me faire sermonner. Elle ne dit rien, se contente de me fusiller du regard, j'étais obligée de parler la première

« Et quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me sermonner ? Faire preuve d'une de tes logiques de "maître d'Unys" qui t'ont si souvent mise en danger ?

— C'est justement car nous avons des logiques différentes que je ne veux pas te sermonner, Ludvina. Je veux te respecter, et pas garder de toi cette chose inutile. »

elle détacha son Vokit de son poignet et me le colla au visage, dessus, il y avait marqué "Désolée…" de ma main.

Je n'ai même pas pu plus argumenter qu'elle commençait déjà à me traîner avec force, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je ne voulais pas opposer de résistance. À force de trotter dans Méanville, on a fini par atterrir devant la grande roue. Dans un élan de force insoupçonné, elle m'a jetée dans une nacelle sans crier gare ; j'ai réussi à maintenir un équilibre suffisant pour ni tomber, ni me cogner aux murs. Elle m'a rejoint avant que le tour ne commence, m'invitant à m'asseoir pour la durée. Au fil des années, la grande roue a été agrandie et ralentie… On en a pour dix minutes.

Au début du tour, Écho s'est directement dirigée vers une des fenêtre, là, debout, elle commençait

« Tu as beau vouloir afficher cette fierté… Quand il en vient à la Team Plasma, tu perds tes moyens, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je dirais plus que c'est quand quelqu'un subit quelque chose de mal par ma faute.

— Je n'irais pas te demander de raisons à ça. Je t'ai fait confiance sans savoir qui tu étais ; avant de déployer Reshiram, pour moi, tu étais une dresseuse semblable.

— Et le fait d'avoir joué le rôle du Héro Blanc fait de moi quelqu'un de différent ?

— Ça, c'est à toi d'en décider. Je te vois égale avec respect, peut-être même émulation. Toi, tu sais ce que tu portes, et tu fais le choix soit de le subir, soit de sourire. »

Je m'étais tue. La grande roue continuait d'avancer, et je voyais, dans le silence, l'expression d'Écho changer quand on s'élevait. Je ne pouvais contenir un rire

« Toi, tu as décidé de sourire, en tout cas.

— Et j'aimerais que tu en fasses de même, tu sais ? Un vrai sourire vaut et la confiance des autres, et la confiance que tu portes envers toi-même.

— Ah !... Voilà les morales qu'on aimerait entendre quand on commence à les perdre. Garde ce sourire, honnêtement, il te va à ravir.

— … Hé ! Si je décide de te faire monter comme ça, c'est pour t'apprendre cette relation. Tu es honnête dans tout, sauf avec toi-même, non ? Tu n'as pas su me mentir, tu t'es juste mentie à toi-même... Alors laisse couler ce que tu veux, je pourrais même être ton épaule d'ici que tu apprennes ! »

Cette fille… Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est en train de vouloir me remonter le moral, ou de flirter avec moi… Je sais juste que j'aime bien l'entendre parler.

La roue terminait sa course, je m'apprêtais à payer le tour, quand j'ai vu qu'Écho comptait faire de même

« C'est ma mauvaise humeur qui nous a amenées ici. j'argumente en essayant de repousser sa main

— Et c'est ma tête trop dure qui m'a fait refuser ta façon de penser ! » un contre argument aussi valide que le mien a été posé.

La dame du guichet devait se demander ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux si tard, nous même ne faisions pas attention à ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous prévenait

« Payé, vous pouvez y aller. »

Dans un moment de stupeur, nous nous sommes regardées, le visage presque accolé à cause de nos chamailleries. On s'est écartée d'au moins un mètre, pour entendre un rire couper court à cette scène.

« Un couple qui profite de la nuit pour s'amuser dans une attraction aussi prisée ? La prochaine fois, il n'y à pas à hésiter pour venir en pleine journée ! »

Un... couple ?! Je reconnaissais cette voix ; il s'agit d'Inezia, ex championne d'arène et top-modèle préférée des habitants d'Unys. Après nous avoir longtemps fixées, elle demanda

« Que me vaut une telle scène venant de deux championnes à qui j'ai eu l'honneur de confier un badge ?

— La première des deux championnes n'est pas honnête. Écho grognait, l'air jovial

— Ludvina ? Pas honnête ? Le Maître le plus direct de ces dix dernières années ?

— C'est ça, et j'ai eu à lui courir après pour réclamer un peu plus d'honnêteté ; maintenant, ni elle, ni moi n'avons prévu de logement, et il est trop tard pour espérer, on est à Méanville, après tout !

— Pourtant, vous espérez très fort ! » Inezia gloussait à nouveau, tout en nous proposant d'être ses invitées chez elle pour ce soir

… Dans quoi ai-je mis les pieds ? Le logement d'Inezia est trop incroyable pour être vrai ; entre les écrans, l'architecture futuriste digne de Janusia, la musique ambiante… Tout ça à cause de ma fuite ? Minuit est déjà passé, et nous sommes toujours réveillées, à nous expliquer. Moi qui d'habitude dors tôt, je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée, et l'atmosphère s'est clairement détendue par rapport au moment où Écho m'a rattrapée.

Après avoir compris notre différent, Inezia proposait, tout en baillant

« Donc Ludvina ne veut pas mettre Écho en danger. Et Écho veut se sentir fiable pour Ludvina. Vous êtes toutes deux dresseuses d'élite, vous avez toutes deux vécu plein d'expériences enrichissantes… Plutôt que de faire parler ces différents, il faut peut-être évaluer vos points communs, n'est-ce pas ? Demain, je vous propose d'arbitrer un match entre vous deux. Je me souviens encore d'avoir combattu vos Lianaja et Majaspic, ce serait intéressant d'organiser une telle rencontre entre vous, pensez-y, vous avez la nuit ! »

Elle partait, indiquant nos… "lits" du doigt, des canapés-lits. Un combat… J'interrogeais Écho

« Donc nous avons toutes deux un Majaspic… Es-tu réellement tentée par une telle rencontre ?

— Inezia a un point quand elle nous propose de combattre sur ce qui est comparable. Si c'est possible pour toi, alors je veux que cette rencontre ait lieu, Ludvina !

— Si tu le veux… Par contre, nos Majaspic devront se rencontrer au préalable… Ophélia, ma Majaspic, tient réellement à rencontrer son adversaire avant un duel. »

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas la situation, Écho accepta de faire se rencontrer nos Pokémon de départ avant le duel. La vérité est qu'Ophélia est comme une pièce ; hors combat, elle est est des plus douces et délicates, tandis qu'elle instaure peur et effroi s'il est question de vaincre… C'est contre sa volonté, elle ne parvient pas à se défaire de cette attitude, et ça lui fait mal.

Encore une fois, je me suis réveillée tôt. Inezia dort à un rythme régulier, elle sera très probablement la dernière à se réveiller dans sa propre maison… Écho s'est endormie avec une couverture, bien que cette dernière soit au sol… À voir Écho dormir comme ça, j'avais envie de garder mes cheveux libres, aujourd'hui. Je lui déposais la couverture dessus, avant de sortir un peu par la porte automatisée… La maison d'Inezia est un peu en hauteur par rapport au square de Méanville. En regardant le soleil matinal, j'attrapais une Pokéball et en fis sortir Ophélia. C'est une Majaspic très précieuse, à peine elle sentit les rayons du soleil qu'elle commençait à les absorber… En me mettant à sa hauteur, je lui murmurais

« Aujourd'hui, on aura à faire un duel amical, toutes les deux. La jeune fille qui nous affronte te fera rencontrer son Majaspic quand elle sera levée. Ne t'en fais pas, elle est gentille et elle comprendra. » je déposais un baiser sur le front d'Ophélia

Ophélia n'est jamais rassurée quand il en vient à la rencontre de dresseurs… Les champions qu'elle a affrontés n'ont pas pu tenir, tant son mode combat est puissant. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec elle-même, éventuellement, ce besoin constant de sécurité est devenu une priorité absolue pour moi. J'entendais des pas lents se diriger vers moi. C'était Écho, sa voix perçait le silence par lequel Ophélia et moi discutions.

« Tu es vraiment adorable avec les Pokémon, Ludvina. Chacun des Pokémon avec lesquels tu étais alliée a reçu un geste d'affection de ta part. Si je ne t'avais pas percée à jour, je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi tu disais ne pas être assez fusionnelle. Ta Majaspic te ressemble, en fait. Elle veut être rassurée.

— C'est embarrassant, tu sais ? Oui, je tiens aux Pokémon, oui mes propres incertitudes me nuisent, mais je ne permettrais pas à mes Pokémon ou qui que ce soit d'en souffrir.

— Et pourtant, je suis là pour une raison. Et j'en suis contente, car je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été là dans cette grotte, ni durant ce tournoi. Aujourd'hui encore, je veux te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance, et je souhaite que tes Pokémon aussi le ressentent. Lucie, vient te présenter. »

Elle tendait calmement une Pokéball vers Ophélia, il en sortait un second Majaspic, paré d'un ruban violet à la tête. Écho reprenait

« Dans mon voyage, j'ai été blessée par une parole qui m'a horrifiée. Elle disait que les Pokémon n'étaient pas doués d'identité propre s'ils étaient au service d'un dresseur. Cette parole m'a tant blessée que j'ai cherché à comprendre davantage ce que voulaient mes Pokémon. Lucie est la première à avoir prouvé le contraire. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que ce duel ait lieu sans son accord, car je sais qu'elle comprend très bien la situation. »

Ophélia semblait étonnée de voir le Majaspic d'Écho, mais l'a très vite acceptée. Quand j'ai demandé à Écho ce qui avait provoqué la surprise, elle m'a simplement dit que les apparences ne font pas tout. Ayant compris, j'ai caressé le Majaspic aux deux visages.

Après la rencontre de nos Pokémon, Inezia était venue nous chercher pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Notre duel amical aurait bel et bien lieu tout à l'heure. Nos Majaspic s'entendaient bien. Inezia mettait tout de même Écho en garde à propos des attaques d'Ophélia… elle en est consciente, j'aimerais qu'on laisse plutôt les choses arriver si elles le doivent. Les deux Majaspic s'entendaient bien, avant le duel.

L'heure était venue. Le duel avait lieu sur la place dédiée à la Galerie Concorde, une avenue commerciale réputée qui n'a cessé de s'agrandir avec le temps. Inezia était donc l'arbitre, elle annonçait pour attirer les passants

« Aujourd'hui, un duel amical entre deux des plus jeunes maîtres d'Unys va avoir lieu ! Ce sera un duel à un contre un, Majaspic contre Majaspic, quatre cœurs battant au rythme de leur passion ! »

Plus jeunes maîtres d'Unys… Ça date un peu, que ce soit pour moi ou Écho. Enfin, nous sommes là pour une histoire de vérité et de compréhension, et je connais l'issue du combat à l'avance dans plus d'un domaine…

Nos deux Majaspic se faisaient face, le combat avait déjà commencé, mais personne n'avait encore bougé… Je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait au-delà de mon champs de vision ; l'expression d'Ophélia a changé traits pour traits. Un Majaspic normal peut mater n'importe quel Pokémon du regard, Ophélia, elle, terrifie quiconque l'oppose. Afin de rompre ce silence, j'ordonnais l'attaque Dracochoc ; c'est à ce moment que le Majaspic d'Écho se mit à bouger, repoussant l'attaque avec Lame-Feuille. C'est ainsi que les échanges se faisaient ; Écho essayait d'atteindre Ophélia par tous les moyens, Essorage, Lame-Feuille ou encore Draco-Queue. Tout était interrompu par les Phytomixeur et Tempêteverte d'Ophelia.

Ce jeu de riposte se poursuivait sans fin, Ophélia, qui possède le talent Contestation, avait atteint son pic de performance. Dans un dernier élan, Écho poussa un cri

« Lucie, utilise Végé-Attak ! »

Des ronces énormes envahissent le terrain, coupant court aux Phytomixeurs restés sur la surface, obstruant le regard d'Ophélia. Écho commanda une attaque Lame-Feuille au-delà des ronces, nous y répliquons avec de multiples Dracochoc.

Nos attaques avaient échoué. Les deux lianes utilisées pour opérer la Lame-Feuille étaient face à nous, prête à être exécutées. Cependant, tout semblait figé. Écho appela Lucie sans succès. Je connais la raison. Quand bien même Ophélia use d'attaques puissantes, il y a quelque chose de supérieur à toutes choses dans son regard. La Majaspic d'Écho était figée, pétrifiée par la peur et rendue inapte au combat. Inezia compta jusqu'à dix pour s'assurer d'un mouvement à venir, mais c'était futile. Nous avions gagné sans même toucher une seule fois.

Nous sommes allées sur la surface du combat, Ophélia était à nouveau dans son état calme. Elle peut calmer la peur qu'elle inflige, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, enlaçant la Majaspic d'Écho encore intimidée. Écho ruminait

« Argh. Nous voulions simplement prouver qu'on pouvait être fiables…

— Vous l'avez prouvé, crois moi. J'avais peur que ça n'arrive, mais c'est la réalité à laquelle s'oppose Ophélia. Elle n'a perdu qu'en tant que Vipélierre, c'est que plus tard qu'elle a développé cette attitude involontaire. N'attache pas plus d'importance à cette défaite, Écho. Tu m'as déjà dit que je pouvais te faire confiance, et je n'oublierais pas le moment où tu m'as remonté le moral. »

Je lui ai serré la main, en tant que vainqueur respectueuse.

Plus tard dans la journée, je confiais à Écho que je voulais prendre un peu de temps pour moi, et pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Aussi, je lui annonçais que je partais de mon côté, et que je ne répondrais pas tout de suite à ses messages, si elle m'en envoie. C'est dans la soirée que je partais, bien qu'elle m'aura fait peur à plusieurs reprises, Écho restera sûrement le souvenir le plus réconfortant que je puisse avoir d'ici notre prochaine rencontre…

* * *

**Notes d'auteur : La première partie se termine, c'était la rencontre. Petite justification : j'aime défier les apparences. Il n'y a aucune raison scénaristique au jeu des genres chez les Pokémon d'Écho, il s'agit simplement d'un caprice personnel.**


	4. Amitiés Nostalgiques

**Chapitre IV : Amitiés Nostalgiques**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Ludvina_

_Tcheren_

_Bianca_

_Matis_

_Mère d'Écho_

* * *

Le ciel d'Unys est certainement l'un des endroits que je préfère de la région : j'ai l'impression de pouvoir faire ce que je veux, et d'être en dehors des événements terrestres. Cependant, si je peux m'envoler, c'est grâce à mes Pokémon, et si je vole dans le ciel, c'est grâce à mon Gueriaigle, Ferdinand. Tous mes Pokémon ont des capacités adaptées, chez Ferdinand, c'est une endurance suffisante pour faire plusieurs fois le tour d'Unys en vol, ceci en transportant jusqu'à deux personnes.

Nous volions depuis un moment, derrière nous s'éloignaient les montagnes près de Port Yoneuve… Nous sommes donc en train de survoler Amaillide… J'y pense, c'est à Amaillide que s'est installé le Champion qui me précédait ; Goyah, dresseur philosophe à la retraite. Et un peu plus loin, par contre… Pavonnay. C'est la ville dans laquelle Écho a grandi, c'est également là où Tcheren exerce la fonction de professeur, et de champion d'arène. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, ce n'est plus seulement Tcheren, mais aussi Bianca, depuis que ces deux-là sont en couple. J'indiquais à Ferdinand que nous allons nous poser ; on va dire bonjour.

Nous nous sommes posés sur le belvédère, la vue sur les prairies, forêts et montagnes étaient splendide… Je remerciais Ferdinand avant de le renvoyer dans sa Pokéball et de descendre vers la ville. C'est sûrement l'une des villes de campagne les plus vivantes d'Unys ; des enfants un peu partout, parfois avec leurs parents, parfois sans. Les maisons sont nombreuses, et surtout… il y a pour école, une arène Pokémon ! Je n'ai pas reçu d'éducation venue d'un champion d'arène, quand j'étais à l'école Pokémon, les enfants de Pavonnay doivent se sentir chanceux. C'est le week-end, je me demande si le champion est là…

Tcheren n'était pas là. Guido, le guide des arènes Pokémon, m'a indiqué qu'un problème sur le Ranch d'Amaillide le demandait. Je connais Tcheren, il s'en chargera à merveille. De plus, je pense que Bianca est avec lui. Je décidais donc d'explorer la ville où est née Écho, après tout… Ma mère m'a déjà parlé d'une gentille fille à double chignons bruns étant rentrée chez nous au hasard !

Des appartements, des maisons un peu partout… On est vraiment dans une ville de campagne ? De plus, tout est calme. Je crois comprendre pourquoi Tcheren et Bianca se sont installés ici… Je cherchais la maison d'Écho depuis tout à l'heure, mais je ne la trouvais pas. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu foncé ébouriffés et en tenue sportive m'interpella

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

— Ah ! Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider. Sais-tu où est la maison du maître d'il y a cinq ans ?

— Cinq ans ? Ah ! Tu veux parler d'Écho, je suppose. C'est au Sud de la ville, y'a un étang à côté. »

J'allais le remercier, quand sa tête m'est soudain revenue. Il s'agit d'un autre Maître ! Celui d'il y a quatre ans, justement ! Il vient aussi de Pavonnay. Je demandais

« Je te demande la maison de la championne venant de la même ville que toi, et ayant remporté la ligue avant toi, quand même. Tu la connais peut-être, non ?

— Écho ? Si je la connais ! C'est contre elle que j'ai perdu, le jour avant l'duel contre Iris, la championne qui la précédait !

— Vous êtes rivaux, dans ce cas, non ?

— On l'a été pendant longtemps. Et c'était toujours elle qui allait vers l'avant, qui m'y traînait parfois, du coup. J'me suis rendu compte de plein de trucs avec elle. Par contre, tu la cherches ?

— Non, j'étais juste curieuse de voir où elle a grandi. Je me doute bien qu'elle n'est pas là.

— Pas là, pas là… C'est quand même pas si loin qu'elle est venue puis repartie ! Y a un mois, je crois, elle revenait et est restée dans les parages pendant quelques jours. Sa mère est là, par contre. Vous pourrez certainement discuter si tu cherches à parler d'Écho. Par contre, j'ai un truc pas long à faire, donc je fausse compagnie pour l'instant, à plus ! »

Le jeune homme partait à toute vitesse en bicyclette. Il a beau avoir été champion, je me souviens pas de son prénom. J'allais vers le Sud de la ville, avant de me cogner à une fillette qui courait en criant un prénom à chaque coin de rue.

« Désolée, madame… la fillette a totalement changé son intonation entre ses cris aigus et cette voix à peine audible

— Y a pas de mal. Tu as besoin d'aide pour retrouver ce "Matis" ?

— C'est mon frère. Y bouge tout le temps. Et là, il va faire un truc qui sert à rien.

— Je suppose que je peux t'aider à le chercher. »

La fillette acceptait si "ça ne me dérangeais pas". Je suis en pause, j'ai bien moyen de l'aider un peu. On commençait à marcher, je regardais un peu partout, même dans les plus petits recoins, avant que la fille m'arrête

« Matis, c'est mon grand frère ! Il est grand, il a des cheveux bleus en pétard, et il a l'air de toujours d'avoir un goût pas bon dans la bouche !

… Je cherchais un petit garçon encore plus petit que cette fille, et en fait, il fallait chercher un "grand" garçon qui vient de partir en bicyclette.

— Je viens de le voir partir. répondais-je à la fillette

— Rho ! Purée ! C'est plein de Bargantua là-bas, il va s'attirer des ennui » son timbre aigu grognait à nouveau

La petite fille me remercia puis s'en alla par où elle était venue. Je faisais de même en allant toujours plus loin dans la ville.

Finalement, une petite maison à toit vert près d'un étang se profilait. Une dame était assise sur un banc à côté de la maison. Je me renseignais

« Bonjour, madame. Vous savez à qui appartient cette maison ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est la mienne. Après… Peut-être que la ferveur d'il y a cinq ans en a fait la maison de ma fille à nouveau. »

J'inspectais la dame, je crois avoir déjà vu son visage… Les grands yeux ovales, le chignon d'un brun clair et cette tendance à laisser des mèches tomber du visage… Si ! Je me souviens ! C'est une amie de ma mère ; la mère d'Écho ! je me rattrapais maladroitement

« Désolée, je ne me rappelais plus de votre visage, madame.

— En même temps, les seules fois où je t'ai croisée étaient quand tu revenais tard le soir et que tu allais te coucher. Ta mère et moi plaisantons souvent sur ce trait, puisqu'aucune de nous deux n'était couche-tôt. Au moins, tu as hérité du lève-tôt de ta mère !

— Et votre fille, en revanche, est une couche-tard lève tard. Je l'ai surprise à jouer sur son Vokit, alors que c'était une heure pas possible, bien trop tard pour s'endormir ou trop tôt pour se réveiller…

— Écho s'endort et se réveille plusieurs fois pendant la nuit. Son organisme est celui d'une prodige qui ne perd pas de temps ! D'ailleurs… elle était rentrée à la maison pendant une quinzaine de jours. Elle ne faisait que de parler de toi ! Certes, j'étais contente pour elle, mais je te connais à peine ! Comment veux-tu que je me sente quand j'entends parler d'une personne que je devrais connaître, mais en fait que je ne connais pas ?

— Ah… Désolée. Je ne suis pas vraiment venue dans cette partie d'Unys, je ne connais qu'Onde-sur-Mer et un peu d'Amaillide. C'est justement pour renvoyer les fois où Écho est rentrée chez moi au hasard que je venais pour la première fois.

— Pas de problème, je vais faire en sorte que ma fille se rende compte que tu es passée ; elle passe juste beaucoup moins à la maison que toi ! Je suis contente qu'Écho rencontre des personnes intéressantes dans son nouvel objectif.

— Quel est l'objectif réel d'Écho ?

— Après être devenue Maître d'Unys, elle a ressenti un dégoût profond envers l'idée que l'esprit ne puisse pas s'affirmer. Elle a presque été jusqu'à se poser la question d'arrêter d'être dresseur ou non ! C'est Lucien, son Majaspic, qui lui a ouvert les yeux ; bien qu'un Pokémon est soustrait aux ordres de son dresseur, il reste l'individuel. Écho veut découvrir cet individuel dans chacun, découvrir comment pensent les gens, comprendre ce qu'il y a au-dessus du stéréotype, pour ne plus avoir peur, et ne plus souffrir. D'ailleurs, elle m'a laissé un mot que je devais remettre à ta mère. Entre, je vais le chercher. »

Je rentrais dans la maison à l'invitation de la mère d'Écho. Une maison en plein-pied où tout était propre. La mère était partie dans sa chambre chercher la lettre dont elle me parlait… Quand on y pense, Écho m'a déjà dit qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça remontait un si grand mal. Quand je pense à comment elle était agacée quand elle a vu que je m'étais enfuie… Ce n'est pas comme si ça servait à quelque chose de s'excuser auprès d'elle, elle l'a déjà montré que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attend. D'autre part, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien mon sourire. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je peux sourire quand je suis encore une fois mêlée aux affaires de la Team Plasma, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que si Écho et moi nous faisons encore une fois face à cette situation, il faudra que je me repose davantage sur elle.

J'ai senti un léger déplacement d'air, avant qu'un écran blanc rigide ne se colle à mon visage. Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées au point de ne plus ni voir ce qui se passait, ni entendre la mère d'Écho m'appeler.

« Ah ! Ça y est, tu réagis ! Tu n'as pas eu tes heures de sommeil, cette fois ? Tien, voilà la lettre. Ma fille a cassé son vieux Vokit avant de revenir à la maison. Une histoire de Pokémon feu.

— De pokémon feu ? J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

— Ma fille est une costaude. Souvent, les gens sont étonnés car elle porte tout le temps une jupe, mais faut pas s'y fier, elle a la peau dure. Elle a juste fait un faux pas au Mont Renenvers. Bon, tu la prend, la lettre ?

— Oui, oui. Merci. »

Je prenais la lettre, bien que la mère semblait contrariée par quelque chose, elle me donna le feu vert pour lire le contenu

« Hello, Ludvina ! J'ai demandé à ma mère de trouver un moyen de te transmettre ça, puisque visiblement, je suis la seule à un jour avoir été dans la maison de l'autre. Je ne sais pas si tu seras toujours en vacances quand tu recevras cette lettre, mais je me demande si tu serais intéressée pour me rejoindre dans un rassemblement de dresseurs à Vaguelone, cet automne. C'est juste les deux premières semaines, alors j'espère vraiment te voir. Que cette lettre te parvienne ! »

Je poussais un soupir. Je ne me présente plus à des rassemblements de dresseurs, des tournois ou beaucoup de festivités depuis longtemps. L'automne commence dans très peu de jours, et aller à Vaguelone… J'ai envie d'accepter, mais mes habitudes de rester de mon côté jouent avec cette envie. La mère d'Écho me dévisageait, comme si elle attendait ma réponse avec impatience. Je poussais un nouveau soupir

« Je serais là. Il faudra que j'arrête d'être une ermite, un jour.

— Ma fille sera contente. Elle t'admire vraiment, tu sais ? En un instant, tu as remplacé tous ses modèles, en trois jours, tu as étendu la perspective qu'elle avait formée toute sa vie. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle ne pouvait te décrire autrement que "cool", et "attentionnée", et "intelligente"...

— Vous l'embarrasseriez si elle était là, madame.

— Je sais ! C'est le but que ça t'embarrasses aussi ! Enfin… Je suppose que ta mère et moi ne sommes pas amies pour rien, tu dois avoir l'habitude. Alors pour la peine, voilà un commentaire moins agréable ; ma fille te trouve fragile et méchante. Étonnant pour quelqu'un qui défend que tu es la personne la plus attentionnée de l'univers, n'est-ce pas ? »

… Méchante ? En quoi ? Je l'ai défendue, j'ai essayé de la protéger ; c'est encore à propos de ce qu'elle appelait mon "manque d'honnêteté" ?

Nous sommes restées parler toutes les deux, elle n'a pas voulu en dire plus sur ce qu'Écho disait de moi. Après avoir pris un goûter, je décidais qu'il était temps de retourner voir Tcheren, il devrait avoir terminé d'ici maintenant. J'enregistrais également le numéro de la mère d'Écho sur mon Vokit avant de partir.

En remontant à l'arène, je croisais à nouveau Matis. Il avait changé ses vêtements. Je m'arrêtais pour discuter

« Ça a été avec ta sœur ?

— Elle voulait une Dent Océan pour son Coquiperl. Plus haut, il y a un étang rempli de Bargantua rouges, ce sont eux qui les utilisent comme bijoux. C'est compliqué de satisfaire une petite sœur qui veut éviter de vous ennuyer. C'est encore plus compliqué de prendre un bijou à des Pokémon agressifs et territoriaux !

— J'imagine la scène ! Ceci explique les vêtements. Tu leur as bien laissé un cadeau en échange, non ?

— Une manche de T-shirt et quelques tessons rouges. Je suis pas voleur par nature, on va dire que j'ai forcé du troc... sauf pour le T-shirt.

— Je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur, donc je ne peux pas vraiment compatir, par contre… Je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas essayé de piquer une Dent Océan dans la trésorerie des Bargantua ; pas loin de Volucité, il y a des bassins remplis de ces rochers.

— J'y penserais la prochaine fois que quelqu'un ramène un Coquiperl à la maison ! Déjà que là… Je vais bientôt partir pour Vaguelone.

— Alors on s'y retrouvera ! Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a un rassemblement de dresseurs là-bas.

— Ouais, et sur volontariat, on peut aider pour les préparations. Bref, à plus, alors. »

Matis déployait un Déflaisan sur lequel il monta avant de s'envoler.

J'aurais rencontré du monde, aujourd'hui. Et dire que je dois encore trouver Tcheren et Bianca, puisque tous deux sont au belvédère. J'ai l'impression de repartir à la case départ. Je pouvais les voir, fixer l'horizon sans rien dire… Ils sont drôles, comme couple ; ils ne se ressemblent pas, un est un pragmatique confiné dans une seule version des solutions, l'autre est une indécise maladroite…

« Comme on se retrouve, les tourtereaux ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

Ma voix a complètement ruiné le silence qu'ils avaient créé, les deux se sont retournés, embarrassés ; c'est vrai qu'il n'ont jamais exposé leur couple quand j'étais avec eux, ça fait pourtant deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble ! C'est toujours Tcheren sur qui l'embarras est le plus amusant, d'ailleurs. Bianca était la première à parler

« Ç-ca fait longtemps, Ludvina. Tu es revenue à Unys depuis longtemps ?

— Hé, j'ai beau avoir été discrète, ça fait bien six mois que je suis revenue de Sinnoh !

— Et maintenant, poursuit Tcheren, tu es encore en vacances, c'est ça ?

— Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il y a de différent pour un dresseur en aventure et un dresseur en vacances ? J'ai déjà accompli mes objectifs, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

— Rien, rien, Tcheren soupirait, je ne peux pas te reprocher grand chose ; je suis devenu champion d'arène et professeur pour tromper ce manque d'objectif. Goyah avait raison, quand il disait "et après" et que tous les dresseurs étaient différents.

— Ça t'aurais tué de l'accepter face à lui, Bianca ricanait. Et moi, j'ai été assistante de Keteleeria pendant un bon moment… Je l'suis toujours ! juste que j'observe les Pokémon de cette partie de la région : c'est loin par là ! » Bianca trébuchait sur son explication de ses activités si productives, ce qui nous faisait tous rire, en fait, on a tous fini dans une débauche d'objectifs.

On a beaucoup discuté sur ce Belvédère… Le soir tombait, et j'allais sûrement rentrer d'ici peu… Tcheren est frileux, je compte m'en servir d'excuse pour m'éclipser

« Ah, vous n'avez vraiment pas changé, vous. Mais c'est vraiment réconfortant, alors que je me demande encore comment je pourrais changer…

— Oh ? Quelque chose ne va pas, Ludvina ? Bianca semblait inquiétée par ce que je viens de dire

— En fait, avec mon attitude… Vous savez, comme quand j'ai été obligée de fuir Unys pour me calmer ? J'ai fait du mal à une fille. Tcheren, tu te souviens d'un combat que tu as fait il y a cinq ans ? Écho, elle a probablement utilisé son Vipélierre.

— O-oui, on l'a croisée il y a quelques semaines. Justement, c'est elle qui nous a parlé de toi, comme elle savait qu'on avait voyagé à l'époque. Cette fille a énormément mûri depuis son voyage, mais elle s'est aussi beaucoup exclue de la société en dehors d'objectifs communs. Le fait qu'elle parlait autant de toi montrait bien que tu faisais partie de son cercle privé, je me demande juste ce qu'elle entendait par "méchante" pour te définir… le pauvre a froid alors qu'on est toujours en été

— Mais ! Elle a dit que j'étais méchante partout où elle est passée ?! On va me jeter des baies Tamato à Vaguelone, ou quoi ?!

— Oh ? Tu vas à Vaguelone ? Bianca avait l'air rassuré. Il y aura plein d'excellent dresseurs. Au moins, tu auras des gens avec qui parler. »

Méchante… Elle peut vraiment en venir à crier ça sur tous les toits pour quelques coups de pieds dans les pédales d'une bicyclette ?!

Je plaisantais sur le fait que Tcheren avait l'air pâle pour leur permettre de rentrer… Vaguelone… Il faut encore que je trouve un endroit où dormir avant de penser à quand j'irais. La brochure sur le Vokit indiquait que ça commençait dans trois jours ; je pense que je vais rentrer à Renouet, d'ici-là. Maman, si tu dis toi aussi que l'on me surnomme la méchante…


	5. Vœux de Stabilité

**Chapitre V : Vœux de Stabilité**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Écho_

_Ludvina_

_Goyah_

_Cynthia_

* * *

« C'est bon, annonçais-je, Matis est en route pour ici. »

Un de plus… C'est dingue ! Il y a plein de bons dresseurs qui viennent pour une simple fête de fin d'été ! Au moins, ça me changera… J'ai passé un demi-mois à obtenir un nouveau Vokit à cause d'une chute dans une grotte… l'autre moitié du mois, c'était chercher à récupérer mes contacts et organiser cette fête… Dans trois jours, on commencera ; c'est un comité de dresseurs, on va juste profiter de Vaguelone et des alentours… De tous les contacts récupérés, j'ai beau fouiller la liste, il manque le plus important… Ludvina, as-tu reçu mon message ?

J'avais à peine le temps de soupirer que mon Vokit sonnait une nouvelle fois, c'était ma mère qui appelait. Le temps de reprendre mon calme, je décrochais

« Écho ? Écho ? ma mère plaisantait encore sur mon prénom

— Je n'ai pas ce prénom par choix, maman. J'ai beau l'adorer, tu ris du prénom que tu m'as toi-même donné !

— Tu sais bien que je plaisante ! Enfin… Tu sais, la lettre que je devais livrer ? Elle est arrivée à destination.

— À destination ? Chez Ludvina ou dans ses mains ?

— Chez nous, dans les mains de Ludvina. Elle est venue le temps d'un après-midi. En tout cas, elle viendra te voir ! Elle semblait juste se préparer pour venir dès le début de la fête et pas avant. Bon, je sais bien que tu fais les préparatifs, je ne te gêne pas plus, amuse-toi bien ! »

Elle avant même que je ne puisse continuer… Ludvina chez moi pour la première fois… je lui ai peut-être manqué, qui sait ?

La liste est réellement fameuse… l'ancien conseil des quatre d'Unys, le maître adoré de Sinnoh, certains maître d'Unys dont Goyah, celui qui aura le plus imposé le respect… Mais le nom que je cochais là était le dernier qui devait être validé dans les invitations : Ludvina, plus héroïne d'Unys que maître. Elle viendra d'ici trois jours… Je me demande si elle a pu se reposer depuis la dernière fois…

En fait, je ne savais pas si Ludvina arrivait la veille, ou durant la journée d'ouverture. Cynthia, l'organisatrice du festival et maître de Sinnoh avait remarqué que je ne tenais plus en place

« Tu vas mettre du sable dans tes bottes, si tu continues à piétiner comme ça. Cynthia riait de la situation

— Je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête : Ludvina est solitaire. Je n'aimerais pas être invitée à une fête et me retrouver seule le jour où la personne m'ayant invitée était censée m'accueillir !

— Oh ? N'était-ce pas justement ce genre d'attitude qui t'a fait dire qu'elle était "méchante" sans arrêt ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est justement car elle est d'ordinaire solitaire qu'elle n'attend rien de particulier à son arrivée. Elle veut peut-être même te faire une surprise, qui sait !

— … Tu as raison. Je m'emporte pour rien. Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait fait un tour à Sinnoh, non ?

— C'est ça, je l'ai croisée aux Ruines Bonville. C'est un coin perdu, sauf si l'on aime l'archéologie. Elle est douée en combat Pokémon, elle m'a eue et ici et à Sinnoh. Tu ne t'entoures que de bons dresseurs, j'ai l'impression.

— Quand je vois les invités d'ici, je me dis effectivement que je connais beaucoup de bon dresseurs, mais de là à être entourée…

— Je vois que ce que t'a montré cet homme te fait toujours mal. Tu aurais juste besoin d'une compagnie fiable pour t'aider à te détendre, tu ne penses pas ? »

Fiable… Je ne suis pas non plus si seule que ça, je sais toujours vers qui aller par rapport à où je suis, après tout. Cynthia est toujours réconfortante… Il se faisait tard, j'allais manger, avant de remarquer que Cynthia ne me suivait pas

« Tu restes encore dehors à cette heure ? demandais-je

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il fait bon ici, par rapport à Sinnoh. »

Je restais la fixer… quand je vois quelqu'un porter un maillot de bain allongé sur un transat en pleine soirée d'automne… Il fait si froid que ça à Sinnoh ? Je ne questionnais pas plus, et je m'en allais vers la salle à manger.

Je me suis à peine réveillée, cette nuit. D'habitude, je fais des cycles de une à deux heures, pas cette fois. Je me suis même levée à l'aurore ! Je ne pouvais plus me rendormir, alors je me suis préparée avant d'aller marcher sur la plage. J'aime bien ce paysage, le soleil se levant lentement sur l'océan, révélant ainsi un ciel dégagé, tandis que l'écume des Pokémon eau s'accorde avec le va-et-vient des vagues… J'ai vu de nombreuses cartes postales illustrer ce moment magique de Vaguelone.

En continuant d'avancer sur la plage, je remarquais quelqu'un de loin. Plus je me rapprochais, et plus je découvrais les traits de la demoiselle qui restait fixe les pieds dans l'eau… Une longue robe de plage d'un blanc pur, s'accordant avec un chapeau large de la même couleur, ses cheveux étaient librement portés vers l'arrière de son visage par la brise marine… Elle se retournait, et indiqua, gênée

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tant me dévisager, Écho. Tu vois bien que j'ai fini par arriver. »

Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ces vêtements sur Ludvina. Ils lui vont à merveille. Voyant que j'étais encore en train d'inspecter sa tenue, elle protesta

« C'est bon ! C'est ma maman qui me l'a conseillée, cette robe. Je ne vais pas souvent à la plage ! Et, pour ta gouverne, je porte plein de vêtements différents !

— Désolée, désolée. C'est juste que ça te va vraiment bien. Ta mère a de très bons goûts, tu es vraiment très belle ! »

Ludvina me remerciait en souriant d'une manière radieuse. C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Ludvina et sa mère s'entendent extrêmement bien. J'adore ma mère, mais notre relation est bien moins affective que celle de ces deux-là.

Ludvina et moi sommes restées à discuter jusqu'à ce que l'aube ai terminé de se lever. De son côté, Ludvina a voyagé dans Unys, notamment au Sud-est où elle est restée longtemps. C'est au Sud-est d'Unys que Renouet se situe… Ludvina est vraiment une fille à maman. J'ai déjà discuté avec sa mère, elle était une très bonne dresseuse, recherchant toujours l'amusement plus que l'excellence. Selon Ludvina, elle aurait hérité de la fierté que présente sa mère.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, nous croisions Goyah assis sur un rocher

« Eh bien, eh bien. Ce sont deux belles demoiselles qui rentrent à l'hôtel.

J'ai toujours du mal à répondre à la manière de parler de Goyah, Ludvina s'en chargeait avec assurance

— Et un vieil homme retraité qui vient soigner ses rhumatismes en profitant justement de l'invitation d'une belle demoiselle.

— Ah ! C'est vrai que je n'arrive pas à te déstabiliser, Ludvina. Après tout… Comment refuser une invitation de Cynthia qui prolonge ses vacances en l'honneur des dresseurs d'Unys, pour une fois que c'est elle qui m'invite en plus !

— Je ne suis pas très au courant du programme, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de dresseurs, et qu'il y a des sites intéressants alentours.

— Exploration et compétition ! Tout le monde est prêt à en découdre, actuellement, tu demandes un combat et on te le sert. Je pourrais être ton premier adversaire, ça m'rapellera le bon temps.

— Je suis curieuse de voir où vous a mené la retraite, j'accepte ! »

J'assistais dès l'aube à un combat entre deux maîtres ; Goyah utilisait son Frison et Pyrax contre le Bétochef et la Siderella de Ludvina en combat duo. Les attaques enflammées de Pyrax étaient déviées par les retours psychiques de Sidérella. Le combat ressemblait à un affrontement pyrotechnique entre les deux Pokémon physiques ; Frison et Bétochef, dans un tourbillon de flammes. Cette toile représente un combat où s'affrontent un vieil homme en poncho et une femme à peine habillée que d'une robe qui flottait à chaque impulsion du vent et des ondes de choc provenues de coups impressionnants…

Le combat s'est arrêté son une victoire de Ludvina , quand Bétochef est parvenu à projeter le Frison de Goyah sur son second Pokémon. Une telle puissance me donnait envie de me mesurer à nouveau à Ludvina… Le festival dure suffisamment de temps pour que je puisse trouver le moment adéquat.

La première semaine du festival commençait. Jour après jour, le temps devait se rafraîchir, au vu de la tenue de Cynthia qui s'épaississait. J'ai pu combattre Matis, Kunz, et même Cynthia qui était pourtant très demandée en terme de duel ou de revanche. Il y a eu des excursions, notamment sur la route 13, où nous avons eu à chercher des lettres égarées par un Goélise, ce avec l'aide d'Absol sauvages… Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés aux Ruines des Abysses, c'était non négociable pour Cynthia qui voulait absolument aller dedans. C'est là que j'ai découvert que Ludvina aimait nager, elle plaisanta sur le fait que l'eau était l'un des milieux qu'elle préfère en parlant de son signe astrologique…

La deuxième semaine avait déjà été entamée, et la première excursion a été proposée par Goyah ; aller à l'Autel Abondance. Plus on participait à des excursions, et plus je m'inquiétais pour Ludvina. Je profitais d'un temps libre pour l'accoster

« En fait, tu n'as vraiment pas l'habitude d'être avec des gens, si ?

— Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Tu ne prends pas d'initiatives et ne fais que rejoindre les discussions des autres.

— Mais tu marches toujours le plus loin du groupe, et tu es très silencieuse, pour ta part. Je ne pense pas être la plus à blâmer.

— La plupart des personnes ici sont des champions d'Unys. J'ai énormément voyagé, et tu ne l'as jamais fait en dehors d'Unys. Tu as certainement plus d'affinité avec eux que j'en ai moi. En plus, je ne fais pas rien quand je suis dans mon coin ! J'ai pris des tas de photos.»

Elle me montrait ses différents clichés qui étaient tous très bien réalisés… Je me rendais compte que Ludvina avait pris des habitudes de touriste, et que cela se répercutait sur ce qu'elle faisait ici. Je lui proposais

« Ça t'intéresserait que l'on se fasse un petit match en rentrant ? Un cinq contre cinq ; j'ai une revanche à prendre sur toi !

— C'est un rassemblement de dresseurs, je n'ai pas de raisons de refuser. Je passerais prendre d'autres Pokémon au centre, par contre. »

J'avais réussi à demander un combat à Ludvina. Je me demande si elle va utiliser son Majaspic… En regardant de mon côté, je trouvais Goyah devant un petit autel. Je voulais plaisanter avec lui, mais c'est lui qui commençait à me parler

« Comment ça marche, avec Ludvina ?

— Je viens de lui demander un combat, on le fera en rentrant. Pourquoi ?

— Les choses sont devenues moches pour elle pas longtemps après qu'elle soit devenue maître. Et je vois que tu lui accordes beaucoup d'importance. T'es une fille bien, mais Ludvina est devenue beaucoup plus timide qu'on ne le pense.

— Ludvina, timide ? Vous voulez dire, quand elle est avec des gens ?

— C'est ça. Si c'est juste une personne qu'elle croise pendant peu de temps, tout va bien, et elle peut se la jouer jusqu'au moment où elle s'en va… Par contre, tu la colles, et elle ne sait pas comment réagir car elle est loin de ne pas t'apprécier. La seule personne qui voit vraiment sa faiblesse, et avec qui elle la laisse couler, c'est sa mère.

— Vous savez ce qui est à l'origine de ça ?

— Pas longtemps après être devenue maître, elle a endossé son rôle de Héro Blanc… À Unys, elle a surtout perdu son identité de dresseur lambda. Elle aurait bien voulu ne jamais avoir à porter plusieurs fardeaux de célébrité, mais maintenant, elle les assumes. Et je pense qu'elle aimerait une vie plus stable que celle d'héroïne qui passe son temps à courir car il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'est encore une contradiction du personnage de Ludvina : elle rêve de stabilité, mais elle ne peut pas s'y réfugier. »

… Honorer un devoir de héro, c'est ça ? Je me demande si en continuant ce que je nomme mon devoir de maître de la ligue, je ressentirais ce genre de chose…

Nous sommes rentrés à Vaguelone peu avant le milieu d'après-midi. En passant par le centre Pokémon, je voyais Ludvina en conversation avec un homme âgé… Je crois que j'ai vu son nom quelque part… C'est un chercheur sur l'évolution des Pokémon, Monsieur Sorbier, je crois. Après avoir reçu des Pokéball, elle revenait vers moi et m'indiquait qu'elle était prête.

Le combat a lieu sur la Baie Vaguelone, Cynthia arbitre le match, tous les dresseurs du festival sont présent à nous regarder… J'avais l'impression d'être de retour à la finale de la ligue Pokémon… Ludvina projeta une Pokéball d'où sortit un incroyable Milobellus, je répondais avec mon Pharamp.

Malgré mon avantage de type, le Milobellus était incroyablement résistant, aucune attaque Tonnerre ne le faisait flancher, et ses attaques Hydrocanon était presque impossibles à éviter. C'est finalement le Milobellus qui gagnait, le sable était devenu trempé au point où Pharamp ne pouvait plus s'enfuir… Piégé dans le Laser Glace et vaincu à l'Hydrocanon. Déflaisan remplaçait donc Pharamp. Cette fois, la stratégie était différente. Je pensais pouvoir éviter les attaques en volant, mais le Milobellus n'avait pas prévu de m'attaquer ; en faisant fondre la glace restée du Laser Glace avec Ébulition, un immense nuage de vapeur embrumait le terrain. Ludvina ordonnait à son Pokémon d'utiliser l'attaque Tonnerre. Toute la brume disparut en un éclair, mon Déflaisan était vaincu, à terre.

Pour lutter contre ce Milobellus, je n'avais pas le choix. Je faisais appel à Lucie. Elle s'est déjà battue sur du sable, faisant de ce combat une formalité en terme de mobilité. Lame-Feuille après chaque esquives, le Milobellus ne parvenait pas à riposter, et était vaincu en très peu de temps. Lucie vainquait ensuite le Shaofouine de Ludvina, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle envoya un Frison. Son talent était Herbivore, Lucie ne pouvait pas possiblement l'attaquer à distance. Cependant, elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance en mobilité et en coups portés ; elle évitait Mégacorne, et Peignée, renvoyant le Frison à coup d'Essorage… Il était vaincu.

Trois Pokémon pour un, Lucie et moi ne pouvions pas nous permettre de ralentir. Ludvina m'adressa un sourire éclatant d'une confiance évidente. C'est là que je compris ; l'histoire va se répéter. Devant nous s'affichait à nouveau Ophélia, la Majaspic aux yeux si effrayants… deux lianes pendaient comme des fouets de ronce du col de ce Pokémon au regard bouillant, et au front comme plaqué sur les yeux, le cri menaçant du Pokémon de Ludvina résonnait encore dans toute la Baie. Ce sifflement avait fait fuir les Pokémon dans l'eau, et la ferveur dans les tribunes laissait place à des discussions relatant soit du Pokémon en lui-même, soit des combats mené contre lui. Lucie le savait, le combat aurait certainement lieu à nouveau. Et je l'avais entraînée pour résister à l'effroi qui découlait de ce Pokémon.

Cette fois, le Majaspic de Ludvina n'a pas joué la carte des sentiments. Nous étions repoussées petit à petit par un rayon de Dracochoc continuel. Les tornades Phytomixeur empêchaient tous mouvements, en plus de déplacer des nuages de sable dont on ne pouvait rien distinguer au travers. Lucie était bien trop fatiguée pour lancer Végé-Attak, je n'avais d'autres choix que de la renvoyer dans sa Pokéball. Le nuage se dissipa peu après, Ludvina avait également remplacé son Pokémon pour envoyer un Crapustule titanesque. Elle voulait provoquer l'affrontement de nos Pokémon de départ, mais je ne parvenais pas à imaginer un moyen de le vaincre la terrifiante Ophélia. J'envoyais ma Lucario au combat, Roxy contre le titan… Le combat se poursuivait en échange de coups, mais le Crapustule avait l'air invincible, toutes les attaques avaient l'air inefficace. En voulant renvoyer Lucie, je voyais que Ludvina avait toujours la Pokéball d'Ophélia à la main, cela ne servait à rien, il fallait vaincre, si l'on voulait s'approcher de la victoire.

En plein pendant un Close Combat, la terre se mit à trembler, un séisme terrifiant eu lieu, projetant tout le monde sauf Ludvina et son Crapustule au sol. Ce n'était pas son œuvre, assurait-elle, en courant vers moi. Elle demanda à Cynthia de s'assurer de ce qu'il se passe plus loin. Ludvina était soudain prise de panique, elle cessa le combat, je voyais son Vokit allumé sur une sorte de fond rouge, comme de la lave. Le séisme avait toujours lieu, mais elle parvenait encore à courir dans le sable.

Les secousses se calmant, je la rejoignais

« Ludvina, que ce passe-t'il ?! »

Elle ne dit rien, et leva le bras vers l'Ouest. Le Mont Renenvers projette une énorme masse de fumée qui s'étend à une vitesse folle. Ludvina chuchota nerveusement

« Il faut arrêter ça. J'ai besoin de toi, Écho, et de tout le monde. Il faut calfeutrer les gens chez eux, les dresseurs doivent aller au Mont Renenvers. Le volcan ne s'arrêtera pas sans rien ! »


	6. Promesse de Sécurité

**Chapitre VI : Promesse de Sécurité**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Écho_

_Ludvina_

* * *

Ludvina est partie en courant vers l'entrée de la grotte menant au cœur du Mont Renenvers. J'alertais Cynthia, afin que les habitants soient enfermés chez eux avec l'explication du danger. Goyah ne pouvait pas assister à l'opération qui suivait, son asthme s'est empiré avec l'âge et la situation risque d'être impossible pour lui. La plupart des dresseurs ont été assignés au contrôle de la situation. Je rejoignais Ludvina aussitôt que possible, accompagnée de Matis, Cynthia et plusieurs autres dresseurs d'élite également venus au festival. Ludvina est restée nous attendre devant la galerie, elle nous prévenait

« La caldeira a été réactivée. L'intérieur des galeries sera une véritable fournaise. J'ai déjà soigné mes Pokémon, cependant… Écho, occupe toi des tiens avant de rentrer là-dedans. Ce qui nous attend, c'est le seigneur du volcan, Heatran. Tout le monde, si le volcan est en pleine éruption, il ne faut pas courir. Procédez prudemment, les Pokémon seront surement paniqués et agressifs. »

L'attitude de Ludvina était celle d'un véritable leader. Elle dit avoir beaucoup voyagé, je suppose qu'elle a déjà eu affaire à ce genre de situations, son savoir sur les comportements des Pokémon m'étonne encore une fois.

Nous nous sommes engouffrés dans la galerie. Les Vokit se sont instantanément coupés sous l'effet de la chaleur… J'étais là il y a un mois, la grotte était froide… On voyait des Pokémon fuir dans tous les côtés, cherchant un endroit calme pour se réfugier, d'ici que l'éruption se stabilise. Certain Pokémon feu étaient enragés, et combattaient les Pokémon sauvages ; nous avons dû mettre K.O. ceux qui nous attaquaient.

À un moment, Ludvina s'est arrêtée. Elle semblait en alerte. Cynthia lui demandait, haletante

« Un problème, capitaine ?...

— Ce n'est pas normal, la chaleur dégagée est bien trop grande. Même Heatran modère sa chaleur, en temps normal… On dirait presque qu'il va s'auto-détruire, à cette intensité. Tout le monde ! En progressant, il faudra être encore plus vigilants ; l'antichambre d'Heatran sera bordée d'Ebullilave, voire de Vortex Magma. Il se pourrait également qu'un autre adversaire nous affronte à ce niveau. »

Cette intonation… c'est la même qu'au moment où Ludvina a déployé Reshiram. Ce froid total et solennel, l'intonation parfaitement audible… C'est de la peur, mélangée à un sens du devoir. Ludvina sait évidemment plus que ce que tout le monde sait.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'étage où s'ouvre l'antichambre. La situation est encore pire que possible ; le sol tremble, les murs et le plafond craquent, la lave suinte sur l'ensemble du terrain, créant une fournaise absolue. Cynthia ne pouvait pas davantage le supporter, mais Ludvina restait debout, elle essuyait la sueur sur son front et se retournait vers nous

« Je pourrais supporter la chaleur dans l'antichambre. Ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir tenir une chaleur encore supérieure à celle-ci devraient se concentrer sur autre chose que le combat final. Nous ne pouvons pas éviter l'affrontement ; si Heatran n'est pas vaincu, alors le volcan étendra ses cendres sur une échelle catastrophique. Ceux qui ne peuvent continuer ici protégeront les zones antérieures. Nous ne pouvons certainement plus sortir maintenant, même la sortie est dangereuse. L'eau sera vaporisée instantanément, vos Pokémon souffriront d'utiliser des attaques de ce type… Nous ne devons pas laisser tout ça s'aggraver. La priorité absolue est de confronter Heatran. »

Ludvina envoya un Minotaupe sur le terrain, lui ordonnant d'utiliser l'attaque Tomberoche pour stopper les flux de lave, c'était la sortie de secours qu'elle dessinait. Tout le monde est épuisé par la chaleur… Moi-même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je peux tenir. Mon corps ressent la chaleur de la zone, pourtant, je peux respirer calmement, et la chaleur n'influe pas sur ma fatigue… Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que Ludvina, cependant… Son corps peut encore produire de la sueur, là où le mien la produit et l'extrait trop vite pour que ça ne soit possible…

Tous les dresseurs ont eu à faire machine-arrière, ne laissant que moi et Ludvina. Aucun Pokémon, pas même de type feu, n'était dans la zone. Nous progressions sans courir. Ludvina m'expliqua

« Nous survivrons à la chaleur de l'antichambre. Si tu ne ressens rien, c'est à cause des flammes dans lesquelles je t'ai plongée au Pokémon World Tournament. Si tu maintiens un état physique stable, tu peux endurer de telles chaleurs. Il ne faut ni courir, ni perdre le calme, ni trop mobiliser ton corps.

— Ludvina, je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce que tu sais.

— Plus tard. Écho, le gardien de l'antichambre est là-bas. C'est un Pokémon acier pouvant supporter une telle chaleur. Si l'on considère la taille de la zone, il s'agit d'un Galeking. Lui ne sera pas compliqué à vaincre, si l'on frappe au bon moment. Crapustule va mener la charge avec Darumacho. Ton Lucario devrait nous permettre d'aller directement dans l'antichambre, nos Pokémon viendront une fois le Galeking vaincu et disposé au plus loin du secteur. »

Entre les suintements de lave, le sol qui déploie des Vortex Magma, et les associations de couleurs brouillant la vue se dessinait un Pokémon. Il s'agit bel et bien d'un Galeking, sa stature géante ne laissant pas imaginer que l'on pouvait aller plus loin. Ludvina me prévenait de m'approcher en marchant, puis elle envoya son Crapustule à la charge en un instant. Elle parti directement au front en courant, pendant que les deux titans commençaient une lutte. En arrivant proche du Galeking, elle croisa le regard du Pokémon et déploya son Darumacho avant de s'enfuir dans l'antichambre.

J'avançais, je n'avais pas le choix. Quand j'arrivais au niveau de la bataille, je comprenais qu'une autre solution que de mettre K.O. le Galeking n'aurait pas été possible, la lueur brillant hors de son corps évoque un état similaire aux Pokémon Acier de Port Yoneuve… Il fallait le mettre K.O. au plus vite, pour affronter Heatran avec le maximum de support possible. Tant occupé avec les mouvements rapides du Darumacho, ou la pression qu'exerce le Crapustule qu'il ne me remarquait pas, le Galeking serait vaincu en très peu de temps ; je convoquais Lucario à ce combat inéquitable, lui indiquant qu'il faudra déplacer ce Pokémon en un lieu à l'abri, avant de nous rejoindre dans l'antichambre.

Le Galeking hurlait, tandis que je le passais. Une attaque Fulmifer provoqua un énorme éclair de lumière ; l'onde de choc me projeta dans l'escalier. J'ai été rattrapée par le Minotaupe de Ludvina, resté m'attendre en contrebas. Ludvina m'avait attendue en bas, elle me rassura

« Personne n'a souffert, ce Fulmifer était l'excédent du stimulus qui a été infligé au Galeking. Crapustule a déjà eu affaire à ce genre d'explosion. Il l'a contenue, puis dispersée avec sa capacité Force. »

Bien que ce à quoi j'ai assisté m'a fait mal au cœur, Ludvina m'assurait qu'elle avait l'habitude de cette situation… Une partie de son but est de sauver les Pokémon tombant dans cet état, les Pokémon Acier y sont les plus sensibles, et nous allions justement affronter un Pokémon souffrant des mêmes symptômes… Heatran, seigneur de ce volcan, se présentait face à nous.

Le talent Torche du Heatran était activé, l'ensemble de la pièce est bordé d'un chaleur prenante, bien qu'il y a ce pouvoir de Reshiram, je sens mon visage brûler, je peux très faiblement ouvrir les yeux, et mes jambes vibrent comme si elles étaient prêtes à se rompre à tout moment. Ludvina se tenait toujours droite, comme si rien ne pouvait la faire vaciller. Elle croisa le regard avec Heatran, c'est encore la même situation qu'avec le Steelix, Ludvina peut-elle communiquer avec les Pokémon ? Elle me demanda de m'approcher, expliquant

« Pour évacuer l'énergie dans son corps, Heatran a augmenté sa température au maximum. Cette surchauffe lui permet de contrôler l'excédent. Cependant, pour le calmer, il va devoir se laisser maîtriser par le stimulus. Permettant à la chaleur de retomber, mais nous obligeant à combattre. C'est le seul moyen de maîtriser la propagation des cendres, là-haut. Il nous faut aussi diminuer la température pour pouvoir tenir le choc. Prépare tes Pokémon, autant que tu peux en contrôler. Nos autre Pokémon arrivent, il va falloir vaincre Heatran. »

… Même si j'ai des difficultés à le faire, je peux contrôler jusqu'à trois Pokémon simultanément, je faisais donc sortir Golemastoc et Drakkarmin de leur Pokéball, ce sont eux qui étaient prévus pour affronter le Majaspic de Ludvina, si je ne pouvais pas le vaincre. Ludvina convoquait son Frison, son Shaofouine, même Ophélia sortait de sa Pokéball. Elle l'a dit elle-même, Milobellus ne pourra pas se battre ici, au cœur du volcan.

Heatran s'était laissé contrôler, sa raison était confinée et inapte à réagir. J'ai surestimé mes capacités, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer à cause de la chaleur qui m'avait déjà atteinte… Garder suffisamment de contrôle sur deux Pokémon était compliqué, alors en maîtriser le troisième… Ludvina effectuait un travail magistral, Majaspic et Shaofouine exerçaient un contrôle de zone parfait, tandis que Frison défendait mes Pokémon des roches magmatiques projetées… La maîtrise de Ludvina est parfaite, elle se défendait elle, mais aussi ses propres Pokémon… Ma respiration était compliquée, mais j'essayais de tenir… Un cri a taillé dans ma concentration

« Golemastoc, projette Lucario sur le front d'Heatran ! Drakkarmin et Frison, renversez-le sur les côtés ! Shaofouine, utilise les Phytomixeur de Majaspic pour terminer le combat. Crapustule, Minotaupe, action ! »

Ludvina a commandé à l'ensemble des Pokémons au combat d'agir, y compris les mien… En se retournant vers moi, elle m'adressa un sourire peiné

« Repose-toi, Écho, à tout à l'heure… »

Mon attention se brouillait, tandis que Ludvina ramassait mes Pokéball… À chaque clignements d'yeux, j'ai l'impression de voir une nouvelle scène ; Un énorme flash lumineux ; Heatran face à Ludvina ; Mes Pokémon rentrés dans leur Pokéball ; plus de lumière… J'avais l'impression que tout tremblait, et que mon corps était soulevé. J'entendais un bruit sourd comme dernière sonorité, un déchirement. Noir, vide, encore.

Lentement, je revenais à mes sens. Une pièce noire, silencieuse, humide. En essayant de bouger, je remarquais que je m'étais blessée, mes vêtements étaient dans un état horribles, sans parler de mes cheveux, presque poisseux de terre, de pierre, et d'un liquide mélangé à de l'eau. Mais la question est davantage de savoir où je suis, et où est Ludvina. Je me levais avec une douleur me courant dans les muscles, douloureuse, mais me permettant de me lever. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis un léger soufflement

« Ménage-toi… On vient nous chercher. »

C'était la voix de Ludvina. En la recherchant, j'ai distingué sa jambe dans un coin… Elle est dans un état horrible. Je me traînais vers elle. Sa respiration était insoutenable, comme si elle sanglotait, cherchant à trouver un minimum d'air, alors que la cavité dans laquelle nous sommes est enterrée sous des gravats… Elle sanglotait réellement

« Désolée, Écho… Je t'ai encore envoyée dans un danger pas possible… Si tu n'avais pas reçu les flammes de Reshiram... tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre ça… Je suis vraiment désolée… elle cherchait sa respiration à de nombreuses reprises

— Tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est comme ça depuis le Steelix. Je me mets moi-même en danger, car je ne veux pas te laisser le prendre seule. Tu ne comprendras jamais que ce n'est pas ta faute, hein ?

— J'ai au moins une part de responsabilité, non ?...

— Je pense que chacune de tes actions a été bénéfique d'un point de vue général. Alors même si j'ai toujours été mise en danger, tu as fait ce qui est juste, non ?

— Je pourrais le faire seule... ne pas t'impliquer... ne pas te faire souffrir… Trop… Regarde-toi… Ma faute…

— Assez ! Cesse ! »

… Je le sais qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule. Je le sais que je n'aurais pas ni mes blessures, que je ne serais pas dans cet état… Qu'elle ne s'en voudrait pas autant, qu'elle aurait accepté cette situation plus que la présente… Mais je ne veux pas ! Ludvina ne doit pas continuer comme ça, je ne veux pas la voir souffrir, je veux savoir ce qui la lie à cette situation… Je veux comprendre ce qu'elle ressent réellement, je veux que ce soit elle qui me le dise… Mes pensées se bousculaient, frappaient mon esprit, tandis que tout ce que mon corps en sortait n'était que des insultes et des larmes… Ludvina… Comprends au moins ça…

Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées l'espace d'un instant, il y avait un silence, peut-être une incompréhension mutuelle, peut-être que nos respirations s'étaient arrêtées… Un léger bruit redonnait cours au bruit

« Ludvina, je veux que ton fardeau soit aussi le mien. J'ai conscience de mes capacités, en rapport aux tiennes… Peut-être que je me surestime à le penser, mais je ne veux pas me refuser l'éclat que je recherche. Sais-tu pourquoi je disais que tu étais méchante ? Car c'est à cause de toi si je veux obtenir cet éclat, c'est à cause de toi si je ne pense qu'à cette brillance. Je veux que cette lumière épouse mon âme, qu'elle soit sincère et qu'elle m'accepte en son sein. Ai-je le droit de considérer que ce rêve pourrait devenir réalité ? Ai-je le droit de partager ton cœur ? Ou devrais-je rompre le mien, te fuir pour ne plus nous faire souffrir ? »

Ludvina ne répondait pas, seules ses larmes coulaient dans un silence total. Mon corps surplombait le sien en silence, nos deux fronts étaient accolés… Le silence avait envahi la cavité, la respiration de Ludvina s'était stabilisée quand ses larmes ont changé leur raison d'existence…

Bien plus tard, des gravats se sont dérobés. Plusieurs personnes sont arrivées. Elles ont cherché à savoir si on pouvait être déplacées, quand tout était prêt, Ludvina et moi étions transportées sur des civières. De l'autre côté de la grotte, des hélicoptères survolaient le Mont Renenvers, je reconnaissais la voix de Carolina, la championne de Parsemille, tandis que j'étais hélitreuillée vers une autre destination, un hôpital loin de là…

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Voilà la seconde partie qui s'achève. Je suis consciente d'avoir instauré cette fanfiction comme basée sur le ship romantique des deux personnages principales ; le plan scénaristique est juste trop important avec la direction prises des deux héroïnes. La partie suivante ne se concentre, une fois encore, pas majoritairement sur ce couple, cela dit... C'est grâce à cette partie que ce couple se mettra définitivement en place, alors soyz patients et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours !**


	7. Résonance

**Chapitre VII : Résonance**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Ludvina_

_Écho_

_Mère de Ludvina_

* * *

Après l'incident au volcan, Unys toute entière a été plongée dans une terreur médiatique. Maman a eu très peur pour moi, quand elle a appris que j'étais dans le volcan, et que j'ai été hospitalisée. Mon corps récupère très vite, et mes Pokémon ont déjà eu affaire à mes blessures, j'ai très vite récupéré. Ma jambe a cependant souffert de dommages très violents à cause de l'éboulement. C'est Crapustule qui m'a protégée, déversant son Absorb Eau pour me maintenir consciente. J'ai fait mon devoir, Goyah avait prévenu l'autre côté du Mont Renenvers, à Arpentières, que nous étions sur le coup. Les autres participants du festival ont été obligés de retourner sur leurs pas pour ne pas souffrir de la chaleur… De notre côté, on devait attendre que l'activité volcanique se calme, pour que l'on puisse nous embarquer.

« Mon bébé ? Je peux rentrer ?

— Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Maman rentrait dans ma chambre, une paire de béquilles dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de mon lit et les déposa au niveau de la table de chevet.

« Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t'elle

— Forcément mieux qu'hier. Toutes les blessures se sont refermées. Ma jambe doit encore récupérer.

— Peut-être que j'envois les béquilles trop tôt…

— Non, ça ira. Je peux les utiliser. Désolée de t'inquiéter, maman. »

Elle me demandait si elle pouvait discuter avec moi. Je lui faisais une place sur mon lit.

« Ludvina. J'ai reçu un message de la part d'Écho. Elle veut venir te voir, mais veut ton accord, ainsi que le mien. »

À la prononciation du prénom Écho, je sentais mes lèvres vibrer en se souvenant de la dernière fois où j'ai vu la dresseuse… Maman continuait

« Je pense bien que tu pourrais avoir des réticences… C'était ton premier, et tu ne t'y attendais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'Écho soit mauvaise, mais c'est à toi de décider.

— Elle n'est pas mauvaise ! Je le sais, après tout… Je ne lui en veux pas, mais j'ai très sincèrement eu l'impression qu'elle flirtait avec moi à plusieurs reprises.

— Tu sais, je pense que tu ne peux pas contrôler ton cœur. Si tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle, elle comprendra. Peut-être également que tes sentiments ne se sont pas révélés, qui sait.

— Je ne sais pas comment lui répondre. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle cachait réellement ce sentiment, et maintenant… J'apprécie Écho, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de la faire venir avec moi. Mais entre les dégâts que ça a fait, et ça… Même si je le veux, je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit d'être amoureuse d'elle.

— Que ce soit avec elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre, j'aimerais que tu trouves un jour quelqu'un qui pourrait me remplacer. À ton âge, si peu de personnes demeurent si proches de leur mère ; tu m'appelles toujours "maman" ! Je suis très contente d'être ta confidente, mais j'ai l'impression que ce monopole de la pensée te fragilise. »

Elle m'embrassa sur le front, et me demanda à nouveau si j'acceptais qu'Écho vienne me rendre visite.

« Oui. Qu'elle vienne. » assurais-je

La vérité sur les flammes de Reshiram, c'est qu'elles protègent le corps en le rendant plus résistant. En contrepartie, quand cet enchantement se dissipe, une grande fatigue est infligée. Écho s'était endormie, car son corps ne pouvait plus supporter d'être éveillé, même avec l'aide de Reshiram. Cependant, en confrontant le Héro Noir, allié de Zekrom, j'ai également développé l'enchantement associé. Un renforcement mental, permettant d'atteindre l'idéal et de ne pas être effrayé par soi-même. Écho a été influencée, c'est pour ça qu'elle a pu me suivre dans l'antichambre d'Heatran. La contrepartie ici est similaire, si l'effet est brutalement rompu, alors les émotions, les sentiments les plus enfouis ou dissimulés ressurgissent, les pleurs ou encore son baiser en sont certainement des suites… Je le sais, maintenant, Écho est amoureuse de moi, mais mes sentiments pour elle n'ont pas de réel nom.

Elle viendrait le lendemain. Mes Pokéball ont été confisquées par madame Keteleeria d'ici que je puisse aller les chercher moi-même. Tout ce que je peux faire dans ma chambre est jouer sur ma console, ou avec mes peluches. J'ai beau avoir des béquilles, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais marcher dans Renouet avec… Et dire que pendant que je suis hors-jeu, mon adversaire est quelque part, préparant son prochain coup… Le jour de l'éruption, mon Vokit a affiché un appel entrant étrange ; c'était lui, il n'y a que lui pour effectuer des plans pareils.

Le jour de la venue d'Écho, je pouvais enfin marcher correctement avec mes béquilles… J'ai l'habitude de courir, mon empressement habituel me rendait l'adaptation désagréable ; Je n'aime pas être immobilisée. Même si je peut bouger par moi-même, maman m'a demandé d'attendre Écho dans ma chambre… C'est en début d'après-midi que j'entendais la sonnette.

Après un moment de silence, j'entendais deux personnes monter dans les escaliers, puis se diriger vers ma chambre. En toquant à ma porte, ma mère demanda

« Écho est là, elle peut rentrer ?

— Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. »

La porte s'ouvrait, Écho apparaissait, portant un haut blanc et bleu avec un motif de Pokéball et des longues manches, ainsi que des leggings noir surmontés d'un short jaune. Pour une fois, ça devait être la première fois que je la voyais les jambes entièrement recouvertes, à contrario, c'était moi qui portais une jupe, cette fois. Elle restait bloquée devant la porte, jusqu'à ce que maman l'oblige à rentrer en la poussant vers l'intérieur, ce juste avant de s'en aller.

Elle restait là, à me fixer, comme si elle ne savait pas comment s'approcher… Pour la rassurer, je l'invitais

« T'inquiètes pas, la chambre est propre, tu peux aller où tu veux.

— C'est pas ça le problème…

— Bon, si c'est pas ça le problème, viens, mon lit est large, tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux. » je lui souriais en l'invitant, je sais très bien sur quoi elle bloque

En s'approchant, elle fixait ma jambe

« Ça n'a pas été trop pénible avec ça ?

— Si, ça l'a été. J'aime bien avoir deux jambes, tu sais ?

— Hum… Combien de temps d'ici que ce soit réparé ?

— Pour un humain normal, on donnerait environ un mois et demi. Sauf que mon corps récupère beaucoup plus vite que ça. Je serais sur pied bien plus vite que ça. Tu n'as pas eu de dommages particuliers de ton côté ?

— Non. On m'avait expliqué que tu avais reçu la plupart de ce que je devais avoir. Le seul dommage que ce genre de truc fait, c'est sur la conscience.

— Ah ! Tu vois ce que je ressens quand je te mets en danger, du coup ? Je ne vais pas te reprendre comme tu l'as fait à chaque fois, je n'aime déjà pas que l'on me reprenne là-dessus. Tu ne t'assois pas ? »

Encore les yeux avec une arrière-pensée… Je cherche à être un minimum rassurante, puisque pour une fois, c'est elle qui est en détresse à ce niveau. Avec beaucoup de réticence, elle s'est assise, cachant son visage derrière son dos et ses couettes… Je plaisantais

« C'est dommage de venir voir une malade et de se cacher d'elle quand on arrive, tu trouves pas ?

— Tu sais bien pourquoi je fais ça…

— Oui, je le sais. Mais tu es venue en sachant très bien que tu en parlerais, non ?

— J'ai juste du mal à trouver le courage de l'expliquer…

— Moi, j'ai le courage ; tu es amoureuse de moi, et tu voulais le cacher jusqu'au moment propice. Le truc, c'est que là, tu es en train de te demander pourquoi tu as fait ça. C'est juste une contrepartie de l'influence du Héro Noir ; tu ne peux pas cacher tes sentiments à ce moment. »

Elle ne disait rien, j'espérais que le dire moi-même enlèverait un peu de cette "honte" qu'elle subit… En temps normaux, le ridicule calme cette impression de honte. J'attrapais une peluche de Gruikui et je jouais avec

« Pourquoi Écho a honte ? je mimais la voix du Gruikui en l'approchant de l'intéressée. C'est pas elle qui parlait de transparence des pensées ? Écho, dit à Gruikui ce qui ne va pas. »

Je la titillais avec la peluche, voyant bien qu'il y avait de l'effet. À un moment, elle laissa s'échapper un rire qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir

« Mais non ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté comme ça ! son rire avait coupé tout le silence qu'il y avait

— Là, ça va mieux, maintenant ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis une fille à maman. Je peux agir comme tu me connais, et je peux aussi agir avec l'esprit d'une enfant. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu à un seul moment pour ce que tu te reproches, alors sois rassurée.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais adorable, mais je ne pensais pas dans ce sens-là… Oui, je ne peux pas mentir sur ça. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas réciproque… Mon corps a agi de lui-même, ce jour-là.

— Pas tout à fait. C'est ton cerveau qui a supprimé l'inhibition de tes sentiments, et tu maintenais tout pendant si longtemps que tu as pu sortir une tirade aussi touchante qu'embarrassante quand tu t'es lâchée. Je ne sais pas si mes sentiments peuvent être considérés comme non-réciproque. En fait, je pense que si je ne me mettais pas une pression aussi grande, j'aurais été la première à te tomber dans les bras. Je ne ressens pas de l'amour envers toi, mais je m'y abandonnerais d'office si la situation me le permettait. J'aime vraiment être avec toi, j'aurais juste aimé réussir à te protéger de tous dangers, ça joue beaucoup. »

Je lui passais la peluche Gruikui pour qu'elle se détende avec. Je m'asseyais juste à côté d'elle, comme elle ne veut pas se retourner

Écho jouait calmement avec la peluche, elle reprit

« Je peux toujours entendre tes raisons d'actes ?

— Je t'ai dit après, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tard… Dis, une fois que tu sauras contre quoi j'opère, que penses-tu faire ?

— Je veux t'aider. Mais à chaque fois que je t'ai "aidée", tu as géré la situation à toi seule, et tu t'es inquiétée, voire blessée pour moi… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, car je ressens un besoin de t'accompagner, mais en même temps…

— Là, c'est bon. Tu vas finir par me ressembler si tu pars comme ça. Je suis contente que tu me comprennes enfin, mais si je sens que je pourrais te tomber dans les bras, c'est bien parce que tu agis d'une manière rassurante pour moi. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu voulais être la personne à partager mon fardeau, mes douleurs, accepter ma sincérité et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre encore… »

Elle a réfugié sa tête dans la peluche d'embarras… J'ai déjà fait mon choix, et il commence par lui expliquer mes actions

« En fait, l'ordre de terroristes n'est pas aussi désorganisé que ça. Si tu te souviens du gars au Trioxhydre, lui et tous les autres lui ressemblant ne sont que les pions d'une tête cachée… L'année dernière, je l'ai arrêté lors d'une de ses expérimentations au Labo P2, ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Sauf que ce scientifique est parvenu à s'enfuir, et rôde toujours, lui et son Genesect modifié. C'est lui qui opère les attaques au Pokémon Acier, et je crains qu'il n'ait composé d'autres Genesect étranges depuis notre dernière rencontre. Lui et moi jouons au chat et à la souris depuis que je suis revenue de Sinnoh, il parvenait même à manipuler mon ancien Vokit à distance. Maintenant que le Vokit est brisé, il ne peut probablement plus me contacter… Mais je dois l'arrêter, car il est la racine d'où proviennent toutes les attaques.

— Et… Si tu dois avoir affaire à plusieurs de ces Genesect, penses-tu pouvoir gagner seule ?

— Je sais déjà comment je vais opérer, mais je te renvoie cette question, cependant. Penses-tu que je peux gagner seule ? »

Je veux voir à quel point Écho est honnête, à quel point son honnêteté aurait pu la changer, si elle dit m'aimer, quel serait son choix quand il en vient à un danger que je serais prête à prendre par moi seule ?

Après un long silence, Écho relevait la tête.

« Ludvina… Je t'ai promis que je te donnerais toute la sécurité dont tu as besoin. Je sais que jusque-là, j'ai surtout été un poids mort, mais je veux honorer ma promesse, je veux t'aider à te stabiliser. Je vais t'aider.

— M'aider, donc tu veux vraiment endurer cette épreuve avec moi… Qu'entends-tu par "stable" ?

— Je… Tu sais, Goyah m'a dit que tu quittais régulièrement Unys, car ça te rendait malade. Tu te sens blessée si tu restes trop dans cette région à cause de ton rôle. Je… Enfin, je veux que tu puisses te sentir normale, pas comme Héro Blanc, pas comme ex maître d'Unys… Juste en tant que personne.

— Alors ma déprime serait due à mes responsabilités ? À ce qui fait que je mène une vie seule au cœur des pires combats, pour le plus grand des objectifs communs ? Tu veux me retirer l'ensemble de mon actuelle existence ? Qu'aurais-je à faire après, madame ex maître d'Unys en quête ? »

Elle bégaya plusieurs fois sur son début de phrase avant de se taire. J'inclinais ma tête sur son épaule, et murmurais

« Peut-être alors je pourrais laisser l'écho qui résonne en moi briser la dernière barrière et ne devenir qu'un avec mon cœur, c'est ça ? Je suis contente d'être à tes côtés, alors si tu veux vraiment ça… Reste comme tu es, et respectes tes promesses, car je suis une amoureuse en sursis. »

Juste, attends-moi, Écho. Je serais là, le chemin s'ouvrira.

Quelques jours passaient, Écho discutait avec moi via Vokit, elle reviendrait le jour où ma jambe sera rétablie. Ce jour-là, c'est maintenant.

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Voilà le chapitre qui fait débarquer les sentiments des deux personnages. Ça peut paraître étrange, venant de quelqu'un voulant se spécialiser dans les aspects romantiques, mais je n'aime pas spécialement les romances sans préparation ; d'où la lenteur de mise en place des éléments romantiques. Je préfère d'ailleurs éviter de faire en sorte que les deux personnages s'aiment au même moment, du moins, officiellement. Si l'on me pose la question : j'ai pris la liberté de diminuer l'âge des héroïnes au cours de leur voyage. C'est ce pourquoi, sept ans après l'aventure de Ludvina, cette dernière n'a que 19 ans, tandis qu'Écho n'en a que 17. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, caprice personnel.**


	8. La Bataille Finale

**Chapitre VIII : La Bataille Finale**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Écho_

_Ludvina_

_N_

Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'ai rejoint Ludvina dans sa quête au scientifique Plasma. Trouver sa cachette est une chose, mais ce n'est visiblement pas ce qui inquiète Ludvina. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous à Flocombe, aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus échouer, plus l'effrayer… De mon côté, j'ai cherché à entraîner mes Pokémon d'une nouvelle façon ; plus sur la force brute, mais sur l'anticipation. Je me dis que c'est comme ça que j'arriverais à atteindre le talent de Ludvina qui mise tout sur la technique. Elle a pris tellement de temps à récupérer entièrement que l'automne tombera à sa fin dans un peu plus d'un mois… Maintenant, elle est prête et veut en finir avec son adversaire.

La ville est très froide, même en automne… Je cherchais Ludvina sans succès, avant d'aller demander au centre Pokémon. Finalement, je la trouvais en train de prendre un chocolat chaud au bar du centre Pokémon… Elle porte un beau manteau noir, avec une écharpe bouffante blanche. On s'échangeait un regard, avant que je ne lui demande ce qu'il fallait faire ici

« Attends moi deux secondes, et on y va si tu es prête ; on va monter sur la Tour Dragospire. »

La tour Dragospire… Un lieu lié à Reshiram et Zekrom… Si Ludvina veut monter sur cette tour, cela veut-il dire que notre opération finale sera réalisée avec l'aide des deux Pokémon légendaires ? En nous dirigeant vers notre objectif, je sentais ma poitrine se resserrer sur elle-même à chaque pas… Une fois le second étage atteint, Ludvina observait les lieux

« La tour ne change pas. Elle est totalement stabilisée depuis ce jour… Écho, en haut de cette tour se trouve le Héro Noir, celui lié au Pokémon légendaire Zekrom. Nous allons demander l'aide de N pour accomplir ce défi que nous relevons. »

Malgré le fait que Ludvina s'apprête à mener le combat final, elle semble détendue, en avançant dans la tour, elle ne faisait preuve d'aucun stress visible, et parvenait à m'adresser un sourire chaleureux… C'était si étrange, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle me mentais, et pourtant…

« Ludvina ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à monter les marches du derniers escalier, quand elle s'est arrêtée au moment où je l'ai appelée, je poursuivais

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Tu as l'air étrange, aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à lire tes émotions, ni à comprendre réellement ce sourire que tu m'adresses…

— Tu es sans doute douée quand il s'agit de comprendre les émotions, mais il y a tellement de choses qui se bousculent actuellement en moi. Ce doit être la raison de ta confusion. As-tu besoin que je te l'explique dans son entièreté ?

— Le temps actuel n'a pas de réelle importance, dis moi ce que tu penses. »

Elle poussa un long soupir, sachant très bien que tout ne s'enclenchera qu'au moment où nous auront demandé à N de nous aider… Se retournant, je découvrais son visage comme gelé dans un état calme, mais avec un sourire tendu

« Je dois tout de dire pour te satisfaire ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pense de cette question.

— … Bon. Oui, je suis stressée par la situation. Je ne sais pas où est mon adversaire, ni quels sont ses moyens. Je ne veux pas te voir blessée d'une quelconque manière, et j'ai peur d'une éventuelle défaite. Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est que la personne en haut de cet escalier cherche le même objectif : la protection. Je sais qu'il nous viendra en aide, et qu'il pourra répondre à nos attentes. Je sais qu'il est suffisamment fort pour nous épauler… Mais je veux être rassurée par rapport à toi : je sais que tu t'es entraînée, mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? Même moi, je ne sais pas où mes capacités me porteront. C'est donc dans ton regard que je cherche cette lueur qui me dit que ça ira, je te souris car ton regard m'indique que tu es là, et que tu sais. »

… Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre dévoiler tout ça. Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui prenait la main, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente seule à affronter ce genre de pensées. Ensemble, nous nous avancions dans l'escalier.

Le pinacle de la Tour Dragospire se découvrait. Un vent froid balayait l'ensemble de cette surface vide. Pas de trace de Zekrom, ni du Héro Noir… Ludvina me sourit, et s'avance devant le gouffre béant donnant sur le bas de la tour. Elle déposa une pierre blanche devant elle… Un immense éclat blanc se mit à luire, avant qu'un incroyable Pokémon immaculé ne fasse place au cœur du vide ; Reshiram, le Pokémon Blanc Réel. Ludvina levait la voix vers le ciel

« Zekrom ! Moi, détentrice du Galet Blanc, alliée de Reshiram, te convoque ! Unys court un danger, et je veux user de ton pouvoir pour permettre la réalisation d'un idéal d'harmonie au sein de la région ! »

Après un silence d'une durée indéfinissable, le ciel se brouillait d'un voile nuageux sombre. Un tremblement se fit ressentir, tandis qu'une tension grondait dans la tour. Une formation obscure de nuage descendait vers le sol, tandis que des éclairs bleutés oscillaient au centre de la tornade… Cette entrée était celle d'un massif Pokémon au corps Ténébreux ; Zekrom, le Pokémon Noir Idéal. Je remarquais un homme entre les ailes du Pokémon, il s'agissait de N, le Héro Noir ayant disparu lors du dernier plan de la Team Plasma.

Le dragon noir laissait descendre son protégé à terre, tandis que Ludvina se rapprochait

« Cela fait longtemps, N. Comment vis-tu ta vie, dans ce Galet Noir ? Je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour t'habituer à nouveau à l'air environnant… Je vais t'expliquer ma venue : la jeune fille là-bas et moi-même avons besoin de ton aide. Le dernier membre de la Team Plasma projette encore le désir de domination de Ghetis, son pouvoir actuel est très certainement incroyable. Pour le bien de la région, et des Pokémon, je veux que tu t'allies à nous. Toi qui t'es lié à la région par le Pokémon légendaire, tu dois pouvoir trouver l'empreinte du scientifique. »

Je n'ai croisé N que pendant de brefs instants, mais son regard ne me revenait pas ; l'expression de son visage est figée, ses yeux semblent gelés et inexpressifs… Son regard hagard croisa le mien, puis l'homme s'avançait de quelques pas vers le mur de la tour. Essayant de parler, on pouvait distinguer quelques mots de sa voix étouffée, presque inaudible : "Oui" et "Palais" étaient les mots que je peinais à comprendre venant de cet homme…

Ludvina me fit signe, elle m'invitait

« Il va nous aider. Quand il parle de palais, il parle de la structure s'étant effondrée dans la Route Victoire… C'est là qu'à eu lieu le premier plan de la Team Plasma, et c'est là que N a découvert qu'il était humain. Son état m'attriste, mais je ne peux que compatir, quand j'en connais la cause. Viens, Écho, monte sur Reshiram avec moi. Nous descendrons par la Ligue Pokémon pour nos ultimes préparatifs. »

Je joignais la main que me tendait Ludvina et chevauchait le dragon. Peu de temps après, les deux dragons s'envolaient vers la Ligue Pokémon… La bataille finale s'apprête à commencer.

Nous sommes descendus peu avant la Ligue, il était libre à nous de choisir si nous voulions encore attendre, ou s'il était temps de vaincre… La journée débutait à peine, midi est encore haut, mais c'est là que commence notre chute et que s'accomplit le combat que nous avions déjà commencé… Ludvina était gelée par tout ça, son manteau ne changeait rien, c'était comme si son corps était en transe à l'approche de la cavité dans laquelle a sombré le palais… Cette fois, je serais celle qui la protègera.

La grotte menant au palais est étrange… L'ambiance est froide, aucun Pokémon alentour, comme si le temps est suspendu… Un bruit aigu suivi d'un flash lumineux eu lieu en un instant ; le sol était recouvert d'une masse liquide étrange… Ludvina alerta

« Nous sommes attendus. Cette substance est ce qui découle de la créature de notre adversaire ; du plasma. Si lors de nos combats, un Pokémon se fait toucher par une telle explosion, alors je veux qu'il rentre immédiatement dans sa Pokéball. »

N baissait la tête à ce moment ; les deux dragons joignaient le château en survolant l'immense précipice qui le bordait. Nous descendions les marches menant à l'une des entrées dans la muraille…

À peine entrés, l'atmosphère est devenue étrange, oppressante. Ma gorge s'est resserrée sur elle-même, j'avais besoin d'un temps pour m'habituer… N avançait vers une grande salle, il prononçait quelques mots que je n'ai pas réussi à entendre, Ludvina posait sa main sur mon épaule et m'indiquait qu'il ne fallait pas plus chercher ; le personnage et l'univers de N se sont effondrés lors du plan final de la Team Plasma. J'allais vers l'homme qui méditait, je lui apportais mon support, ainsi qu'une prière ; pour lui, pour ceux qu'il aime, pour ceux qu'il a dû abandonner, et pour qu'un jour, quelque chose puisse briller à nouveau dans les ténèbres qui l'entourent.

Un vrombissement se faisait entendre en haut de l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Nous savions tout ce qui nous attendait, aussi, nous avons sorti nos Pokémon ; Ludvina a fait appel à Darumacho et Shaofouine, et j'envoyais Lucario et Symbios pour aider les dragons légendaires… En haut de ces escalier, nous attendent des Genesect.

Chacun des quatre Genesect face à nous porte un disque particulier. Ils couvrent tous les types d'attaques, nous devions esquiver des Pied Brûleur, comme des ondes de Bourdon… Les dragons ne parvenaient pas à les endommager, malgré leur avantage de type… Ces Genesect semblaient invincibles, chaque coup donné ne les faisait pas reculer, et c'était à nous de devoir courir de l'autre côté de la pièce, afin de ne pas être repoussés. N combattait depuis le dos de Zekrom, bien qu'il soit le plus exposé, les Genesect ne s'en prennent pas directement au dresseur…

Il ne semble pas y avoir de moyen de se débarrasser des Genesect, nos Pokémon sont tous fatigués des esquives… Shaofouine est gravement amoché par un Pied Brûleur qui n'a pas pu être évité… Ludvina m'indiquait quelque chose ; les canons des Genesect, d'où ils tiraient leur Techno Buster, sont chargés d'une énergie plasma ; c'est très probablement la cause de cette invincibilité. Symbios, le seul Pokémon non amoché de ce combat pourrait détruire cet afflux d'énergie, mais il s'exposerait… Ludvina envoyait son Minotaupe à la place de Shaofouine.

Le Tunnelier de Minotaupe passait à travers le groupe de Genesect en les séparant, ouvrant la voie pour Symbios. Bien que les Genesect essayaient de riposter, mon Symbios est protégé par de multiples barrières, en plus de ne pas ressentir les ondes sonore des attaques Bourdon. À force de recevoir les attaques des Genesect, l'une des barrières perça, tandis que son poing entrait dans le générateur d'un Genesect… Une seule attaque Psyko a suffi à détruire l'afflux d'énergie Plasma, et à désactiver l'invincibilité du Genesect qui s'écroula, recevant tout le stress qu'il aurait normalement reçu au cours de ce combat.

La stratégie était la bonne, mais les Genesect étaient de plus en plus agressifs, avant de perdre sa dernière barrière, Symbios pu enlever un second générateur, augmentant encore une fois l'agressivité des Genesect. C'est là que Minotaupe usait de son Mur de Fer pour protéger mon Pokémon des Tête de Fer et Pied Brûleurs pleuvant sur Symbios ; leur vitesse était excessive, chacune des attaques des dragons, ou d'autre Pokémon échouait, et empêchait donc l'opération de réussir…

Il fallait modifier notre façon de faire, je prévenais tout le monde car ce sera désormais à Symbios de prendre les rennes ; Distorsion doit nous mener vers la victoire. L'inversion des vitesses impactait directement les Genesect, mais bien moins que cela ne devrait… Symbios parvint tout de même à accélérer vers l'avant dernier Genesect et à broyer son énergie plasma avec Psyko… Un cri mécanique et strident se fit entendre, avant que des flash lumineux n'apparaissent venant du couloir plus loin

« Écho, N, attention ! » Ludvina alertait en courant vers le mur

Les flash lumineux frappaient sur l'ensemble de l'allée, avant qu'un énorme laser ne fit ricochet sur l'allée entière… J'ai pu m'en sortir in extremis, mais Symbios avait été touché par un flash lumineux ; le cytoplasme l'entourant se gorgeait d'une matière ignoble… Ludvina m'alerta de tout de suite le faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball…

« Le plasma est une matière qui rend l'organisme incontrôlable. Il ne peut pas se développer dans une Pokéball et finit par expirer… Si ton Pokémon restait en dehors de cette Pokéball, il finirait par t'attaquer. » m'expliqua-t-elle

Une fois le rayon passé, le dernier Genesect était lui aussi hors combat ; Ludvina m'a expliqué que son organisme a été ré-activé avec du plasma, toute l'armature n'a pas pu endurer cette surcharge… Les Genesect, s'étant tous pris le laser, étaient K.O. sans espoirs de se relever sans une nouvelle expérience scientifique… Leur armature était partiellement brûlée, des traces blanches marquait leur corps inactif… La scène est si laide, je ne pouvais pas regarder… Ludvina marchait vers le hall et expliquait

« Il nous attend. Le laser que nous venons de voir mettra du temps à charger à nouveau, mais les flash seront fréquents. Ce Genesect est très probablement équipé de multiples Techno-Buster cumulés… Cependant… Prenez garde au scientifique en lui-même, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

Nous trois avancions devant les dragons vers le dernier des combats ; il faut vaincre, ou la région entière devra faire face à notre adversaire qui est encore une nouvelle entité inconnue.


	9. Plasma

**Chapitre IX : Plasma**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Écho_

_Ludvina_

_Plasma_

_N_

* * *

À peine rentrée dans ce qui était la salle du trône, je sentais une oppression telle que je m'étouffais sur place. Ludvina essayait encore de m'aider à me relever… Je pouvais à peine respirer dans la pièce ; l'air était lourd et presque irrespirable. Les deux dragons se sont envolés et se sont dirigés vers le fond de la pièce. Nous avançons également ; il y a du plasma sur les côtés de l'allée principale… Des éclairs et des flammes brillaient dans le fond de la pièce, Ludvina expliquait

« Zekrom et Reshiram ont cette mise en garde de déployer un dôme de leur puissance… Notre adversaire est bien différent de ce que tu as pu voir, c'est la raison de pourquoi aucun combat n'a encore débuté. »

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je pouvais distinguer quelqu'un se tenant debout face au dragon, une coulée de plasma luisant d'un tas de gravat à ses côtés. Au sommet de cette coulée se tenait un Pokémon rouge, sur lequel était déposé un énorme canon, tandis que ses griffes ont été remplacées par deux canon plus petits…

Une fois arrivés au niveau de l'individu, l'atmosphère s'était comme neutralisée. L'homme porte une tenue grise, très proche des armures des membres de l'ex Team Plasma quand je faisais mon voyage, mais il portait un masque, et chacune des extrémités de l'armure tombait, comme des lambeaux de tissus. L'homme commença à parler, sa voix était déchirée, et avait l'air de griffer les murs, tant elle s'associait à un frottement métallique

« Bien ? Quel est votre plan, ma très chère ennemie ? Vous voyez que si vous attaquez les premiers, le plasma alentours sera déversé sur vous. Que ce soit moi ou ma créature, nous contrôlons ce surplus tant que nous décidons de ne rien faire. Allez-vous me forcer à vous attaquer, et ainsi à me mettre en péril ? »

Il s'adressait à Ludvina… Je regardais vers N, son expression avait changé ; il fixait l'individu de manière attentive… Ludvina s'avançait

« Vous savez très bien que vous ne pourrez pas gagner.

— Je pourrais. Je n'ai qu'une chance, cela dit. Vous en avez tant d'autres… Les probabilités de ma victoire ne me plaisent pas ; c'est ce pourquoi je vous confine ici. Si vous reculez, je gagne, si vous avancez, je gagne. De mon point de vue, disparaître pour vous voir possédés par le plasma m'arrangerait, j'aurais là plus de bras pour assouvir mon objectif. Très bien très chers humains ; voulez-vous attendre votre fin, où la fatigue et l'agacement vous détruira, avec moi, votre bourreau ? »

Ludvina ne répondait pas. L'individu semblait confiant, mais son utilisation du terme "humain" et cette voix m'informait ; il était une entité constituée de Plasma. Je lui demandais

« Puisque nous sommes bloqués à attendre le mouvement de l'autre, vous pourriez bien répondre à mes questions, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai déjà sécurisé mes probabilités. N'essayez pas d'user de mes réponses pour m'avoir par surprise.

— Je n'essayais pas de faire cela en premier lieu. J'ai plus ou moins compris la situation… Dites-moi, quel est l'objectif que vous cherchez au travers de la domination que vous voulez instaurer ? »

L'individu semblait interrogé par la question. Il abaissa sa capuche et retira son masque ; se dévoilait un visage blanchâtre, où pendait des cheveux d'un bleu froid comme le plasma alentours. C'est en regardant ses yeux que quelque chose me saisissait, je fixais son regard, puis le regard de N… chacun des traits faisait écho à l'autre visage. L'individu me répondit

« En effet. J'ai été créé à partir du corps de N. Lui comme moi avons vécu une reprogrammation de nos identités. Lui comme moi sommes des interfaces, créées pour atteindre un objectif. Celui de N étant achevé, détruit… Il ne reste que le mien ; remplacer le pouvoir de ce monde.

— Et vous comptez utiliser le plasma pour ce faire ?

— Je suis le plasma. N'allez pas me mentir ; que pensez-vous des énergies de ce monde… Que pensez-vous de notre utilisation de moyens ; humain, de ressources chimiques, de Pokémon… Est-ce satisfaisant d'être inapte à vie, car nous ne pourrons jamais obtenir l'énergie qu'il nous faut pour atteindre un objectif ? Je ne suis pas humain, ma force me provient uniquement d'une source chimique. Quand tant d'humains ont accès au pouvoir, est-ce normal de se ressentir comme moi, moins qu'humain ? Si par le hasard, la mauvaise conscience se retrouve dans le mauvais corps, est-ce juste de dépérir, sans jamais avoir notre mot à dire ?

— En quoi votre objectif est lié à ça ?

— L'énergie plasma est infinie, tant qu'elle peut s'accrocher à une source vivante. Si cette énergie remplaçait toutes les autres ; pourrait-on encore dire que nous sommes inégaux ? L'énergie plasma stimule le corps, chaque être serait alors habité par le désir d'obtenir davantage de ses rêves, d'en obtenir la réalisation plutôt que la désillusion. Ceux que vous nommez terroristes ont, pour la plupart, accepté cette idée et m'ont rejoint. L'idéal ayant recours aux moyens les plus radicaux, si vous, humains et Pokémon, vous opposez définitivement aux choix mis en place, alors nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour un jour l'atteindre. »

… Je ne savais pas quoi dire ; l'inégalité est un sujet réel, mais je ne vois pas en la solution de la créature plasma une résolution à ce sujet. N s'approchait de l'entité plasma. Durant l'explication des plans de cette dernière, son regard avait changé du tout au tout, face à elle, il s'exclama

« Et cet objectif ?... Une fois le monde zombifié, et les opposants éliminés, a-t-il toujours un sens ?

— C'est l'idéal auquel j'aspire. Serais-je également un zombie ? N'ai-je pourtant pas de conscience ? Suis-je différent, car je suis une créature de plasma ? Les "terroristes" n'ont-ils pas fait preuve d'intelligence avant et après avoir été emprisonnés ? Je ne suis mauvais qu'aux yeux des gens qui se présument bons.

— C'est pourtant vous, dont on évoquait une dangerosité absolue, dans les laboratoires plasma. Le dernier plan de la Team Plasma a échoué car vous ne répondiez pas. Votre instabilité est-elle toujours synonyme d'un progrès vers l'égalité totale que vous proclamez ?

— L'humain est également instable ; vous me parlez avec colère. Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, je recherche simplement la victoire finale, et vous êtes mes seuls opposants. Je vous ai piégés, et j'attends maintenant votre chute pour triompher. »

À ce moment, N sortit un orbe étrange ; sorte de boule blanche courue par un courant cyan… Ludvina me mettait en garde, comme si j'allais avoir à agir. N exposa

« Voici un concentré de ce qui vous a fait perdre le contrôle ; quand deux forces égales, mais différentes s'opposent, le résultat est instable. Je me suis réfugié dans le Galet Noir pour échapper à cet orbe, mais vous voici… Et voici pour vous, spectre ! »

L'orbe éclata, je ressentais l'air se densifier à nouveau. La créature plasma recule de quelques pas, ses veinures bleues deviennent violettes… Elle lança un regard furieux vers N, sa voix résonnait encore plus qu'auparavant

« Vous… Le plasma qui a été projeté sur vous… Comment avez-vous fait pour le conserver ?!

— Le Galet Noir ne fonctionne pas comme une Pokéball... Retenant mes sens, il a préservé cette force que j'utilise contre vous.

— Je vois, alors en fin de compte… Vous, les humains, ne m'avez pas donné la moindre chance, on dirait. Si vous pensez m'avoir par mon instabilité… Genesect ! Plasma ! »

Le plasma environnant ainsi que la créature ont été absorbé par le Genesect en un instant. Son cri métallique était encore plus dissonant que le cri des autres Genesect. Se plaçant sur le terrain, il déploya un orbe de Gravité qui a pris l'ensemble du terrain ; il est impossible de fuir, le combat s'enclenche sans plus de négociations.

Des flash plasma ont lieu partout, j'essayais de déployer un autre Pokémon tout en les évitants… Ludvina criait

« Il n'y a pas de disque, cette fois ; il faut broyer toute l'armature de plasma ! N, commande Zekrom pour détruire le plus gros canon ; un seul tir de cette chose et on est cuit ! Écho, je vais m'occuper des plus petits canons, occupe toi du Genesect en lui-même ! Reshiram ; Flamme Croix ! »

Zekrom et Reshiram déploient chacun Flamme Croix et Éclair Croix avec synchronisation… C'est à moi de jouer, Lucario et Déflaisan seront mes alliés !

Le Genesect ne visait pas ; nous étions tous ses cibles. Avec Vitesse Extrême, il évitait la plupart de nos attaques, pour riposter avec un Techno Buster cumulant tous les types de Pokémon. Les dragons légendaires semblaient insensibles au Plasma ; les flash plasma ne les impactaient pas. Le terrain tout entier a beau subir nos plus grandes attaques, il ne subissait aucun dégât matériel à cause de la gravité anéantissant les impacts. Cependant… Plus le combat se déroulait, et plus nos Pokémon s'épuisaient, et devait être changés pour cette cause, ou pour avoir subi une attaque plasma… Les Pokémon de Ludvina nous ont protégé tout le long, mais maintenant, elle était obligée d'envoyer son dernier Pokémon : Ophélia.

Je veux couvrir Ludvina et son dernier Pokémon pour ce combat, mais je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que de garder mon souffle ; la fatigue me gagne aussitôt que je pense à autre chose qu'au combat ayant lieu… Le genesect était devenu encore plus violent, nous étions repoussés contre la paroi de la sphère de gravité à faible allure, mais nous ne gagnons pas plus de terrain. Chaque seconde qui passe, c'est le canon qui semble se charger toujours plus… J'envoyais mon Majaspic pour aider Ophélia.

Nos deux Majaspic sont parvenus à entraver les deux canons à Flash Plasma, en plus du Genesect… Les dragons légendaires déploient leur attaque signature ; les deux orbes titanesques s'apprêtent à frapper le Genesect à pleine puissance. Avant même que l'attaque ne touche, le cri du Genesect détruisit la sphère de gravité ; les deux attaques de Reshiram et de Zekrom n'ont pas pu progresser sur le "Pokémon", avant qu'un cyclone ne se mit à absorber l'énergie que les orbes dégageaient… N hurla

« C'est le canon ! Fuyez ! Zekrom va nous rattraper, sautez dans le vide ! »

J'essayais de procéder à la fuite, quand je remarquais que Ludvina ne bougeait pas ; son corps était debout et inerte. J'attrapais la Pokéball d'Ophélia et la renvoyais dedans… Après avoir repris mon propre Majaspic, j'ordonnais à Reshiram de s'enfuir, puis j'attrapais Ludvina par le torse et me projetais dans le vide avec elle.

Nous le savions, le canon était une ultime décharge, au point où nous en étions rendus… Le Genesect s'est complètement brûlé à utiliser cette attaque, mais c'était là le résultat de l'instabilité que N avait causé au Pokémon… Le vide dans lequel nous nous sommes précipités mène au niveau le plus bas du château ; tout est noir à sa surface, suite à son ensevelissement. Zekrom nous avait rattrapées, moi et Ludvina… Je l'ai déposée au sol une fois à terre ; la queue de Zekrom illuminait la pièce d'une lueur bleutée.

N inspectait les lieux, cherchant un moyen pour sortir de manière sécurisée… Je restais avec Ludvina, son pouls était faible, mais remontait doucement… elle va se réveiller. N me l'a expliqué ; bien qu'il soit le Héro Noir, Ludvina a le contrôle sur les deux dragons, elle peut assumer toutes les contreparties de ces Pokémon afin d'empêcher d'autres personnes de subir le contrecoup. Le faire l'a complètement drainée, mais ça nous a permit de nous en sortir…

Ludvina ouvrait lentement les yeux, croisant son regard avec le mien, elle chuchota reprenant lentement ses esprits

« Je suppose que j'ai bien fait de te faire venir, cette fois. Merci, Écho.

— Je te remercie surtout d'avoir cru en moi. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'occuper de ça seule, en fin de compte.

— N et moi le savions, quelque chose n'allait pas… Cette entité de plasma arrivait toujours à fuir ; elle avait une base en un stock de plasma... »

Je lui touchais le visage en silence, pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Une fois qu'elle l'a repris, je passais mon bras derrière ses épaules et l'aidais à se relever. Maintenant debout et appuyée sur moi, Ludvina interpella N

« Reshiram nous attend dehors. Tu as sûrement contacté les Pokémon d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— À cet étage, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec des Gueriaigle, mais la sortie a été prise dans un éboulement ; des Drakkarmin sont en train de déblayer.

— Que c'est pratique de t'avoir, un télépathe des Pokémon !

— Ghetis avait tort sur le fait que je n'étais pas humain, mais je ne suis pas non plus dépourvu d'une autre relation. En Unys, je suis le chaînon de dialogue entre humains et Pokémon…

— Ces années t'ont bien changé, que ce soient tes idéaux, tes motivations ou encore ta façon de parler… Vas-tu encore t'échapper, maintenant ?

— Je l'ai dit ; j'appartiens à Unys, le plasma qui m'habitait vient d'être réduit en poussière ; je pense m'exiler, le temps de refroidir la douleur que cela me fait, puis je verrais que faire. »

Peu après, les Gueriaigle arrivaient en volant pour nos récupérer ; N et Zekrom disparaissaient, tandis que Ludvina et moi étions côte à côte sur les Gueriaigle sauvages… Ludvina ne disait rien, tandis que nous nous élevions hors du palais… En regardant derrière nous, je voyais que l'un des murs du dernier étage s'était effondré, faisant coulisser la structure sur son étage inférieur… C'était là la marque d'un combat décisif résolu… Les Gueriaigle nous déposaient auprès des Drakkarmin, avant de nous laisser nous en aller. Ludvina m'adressa un sourire

« Bien. Je te ramène chez toi, maintenant ?

— Je pense que j'ai suffisamment mûri pour être celle qui te ramène, maintenant.

— Demande à Reshiram de décider entre un endroit et l'autre, tu verras. »

Le Pokémon Blanc Réel déployait ses ailes, il sera celui qui nous fera sortir de cet endroit… Nous nous envolons ensemble, je regardais mes Pokéball ; ils ont fait un bon travail et méritent du repos… Reshiram volait doucement au-dessus des nuages ; nous sommes restés jusqu'au crépuscule dans ce palais… Les rayons orangés du soleil étaient la seule chose à perte de vue… Ludvina ria

« Eh bien ! Vu notre temps de vol, on se dirige droit vers Pavonnay. On dirait que finalement, tu n'es pas encore à mon niveau. »

À ces mots, je regardais vers le sol avec empressement, sans pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit. Je répondais à Ludvina

« Je suis pourtant sûre de l'être… Ludvina ! Je suis certaine que j'ai réussi à progresser ; accorde-moi un nouveau match, un de ces jours. Je ne veux pas accepter d'être encore une fois la plus faible ! »

Elle se tut, pendant que Reshiram commençait à descendre en piqué… Je ne voyais rien, d'ici que nous touchions le sol d'une route près de l'eau… Ce n'était pourtant pas la route 19… Nous n'étions pas devant Pavonnay. Je voyais les maisons plus loin… C'était Renouet ! Ludvina attrapa mes mains, et m'adressa un sourire, presque en collant son visage au mien

« Je t'attendrais, Écho. »

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Et voilà l'avant-dernière partie qui se termine. Je dois avouer que l'antagoniste aurait été plus intéressant si sa présence s'était manifestée physiquement tout le long de l'histoire, mais je ne pouvais pas à cause du format. Ses arc avait le même sens pour moi que pour le "couple" de cette fanfiction ; il m'empêchait de représenter les personnages de manière libre ! La dernière partie va me permettre de rattraper tout ce temps !**


	10. Majaspic Enlacés

**Chapitre X : Majaspic Enlaçés**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Écho_

_Ludvina_

* * *

L'hiver arrive bientôt… Dans quelques jours, déjà. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Ludvina. Mes Pokémon se sont rétablis, mais je sais ce qui aura lieu le jour où je la verrais… cependant… Je veux la rencontrer avant les fêtes. J'ai déjà contacté ma mère, je l'ai mise au courant de ma situation. Sa réponse ne m'a pas vraiment dit quoi faire

« Tu es un dresseur libre ! Prends le courant qui te plaît, ne te soucie pas de moi pour ça ! » qu'elle disait…

Cependant, je sais ce que je veux réellement. J'ai trop attendu pour me dévoiler, et je suis sûrement en train de me battre avec moi-même… Je vais rendre visite à Ludvina dès cet après-midi. Je suis à Maillard, ça ne sera pas long d'ici Renouet.

Une fois mes Pokémon préparés, je déployais Antel pour aller directement à ma destination. Ce Déflaisan est spécial pour moi ; il a toujours fait attention à moi et a toujours été des plus loyaux, je compte énormément sur lui. Les Déflaisan mâles sont généralement les plus lents, mais Antel n'a jamais été égalé en vitesse par aucun Pokémon ; affronter les Genesect était une première pour lui. Que ce soit lui ou mes autres Pokémon, tous ont été très secoués par ce qu'il s'est passé au palais… Pour les rassurer, je n'avais pas l'impression de la faire comme il fallait, c'est en copiant Ludvina sur sa manière de prendre soin de ses Pokémon que je ressentais un véritable effet.

J'arrivais à Renouet, pas loin de la maison de Ludvina. J'espère qu'elle est chez elle… Je croisais l'un des professeurs Pokémon de la région, madame Keteleeria. J'en profitais pour lui demander

« Bonjour madame. Vous savez si Ludvina est dans la ville, aujourd'hui ?

— Je reviens de chez elle ! Si elle ne s'est pas encore envolée, elle devrait y être. »

Je remerciais le professeur qui rentrait vers son laboratoire.

La porte de cette maison est devenue de plus en plus impressionnante… À chaque fois que j'arrive devant, j'ai l'impression d'être submergée sous une sorte de traque… J'appuyais sur la sonnette. Après un court silence, j'entendais des pas qui se dirigeaient vers la porte, c'était la mère de Ludvina.

« Écho ! On ne t'attendait plus à force ! Ludvina est là, si tu demandes ; entre donc.

— M-merci, désolée de vous déranger.

— Tu pouvais venir plus tôt, au moins ! Ludvina n'a fait que t'attendre pendant tant de jours que j'avais l'impression que son voyage n'avait pas encore commencé. Ludvina ! Tu as de la visite ! »

La mère me poussait avec insistance vers le salon… Je trouvais Ludvina attablée, portant une casquette blanche et rose avec son ordinateur face aux yeux et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, un paquet de gâteaux secs à proximité. Je comprenais que j'interrompais son goûter… Elle me fixait de face, les yeux écarquillés. Attrapant le paquet de gâteaux, elle me le tendait

« Tu en veux ? » demandait-elle avec la voix la plus innocente du monde

Je ne savais pas quoi dire… J'ai en effet appris que Ludvina n'avait pas le même comportement en fonction de la situation, mais là… J'ai juste perdu mes mots sur le moment. Je regardais derrière moi, la mère de Ludvina acquiesçait à mon regard, j'allais m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Ludvina… Sur son écran d'ordinateur tournait une chanson à bas volume, tandis qu'elle semblait écrire quelque chose.

Elle vit que j'étais embarrassée, elle gloussa brièvement avant de m'adresser la parole

« Tu t'inquiétais réellement du moment où tu viendrais ?

— J'aurais peut-être dû venir plus tôt, tu ne m'aurais pas attendue pendant si longtemps…

— Je t'ai dit que je t'attendais, non ? elle ria encore une fois. Met-toi à l'aise, tu n'as pas encore mangé, si ? »

Je ne pourrais pas dire le contraire, Ludvina et sa mère ont le sens de l'hospitalité… Cependant, j'avais l'impression qu'une des deux oubliait quelque chose… Quand nous étions dehors, je l'interpellais

« Hé, Ludvina ! Tu m'avais bien dit que tu m'accorderais un duel, non ? »

Un silence prit place, je regarde vers Ludvina avec curiosité… Son regard est caché dans sa casquette, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage

« Je comptais te laisser la possibilité de t'en aller sans ça, mais je crois que tu vas m'y forcer ! Montre moi si tu es réellement devenue capable de me vaincre ! »

Elle releva la tête, tandis que son expression avait pris un rayonnement que je n'avais jamais vu de sa part ; je n'avais pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que j'étais comme emportée quelque part.

En un instant, j'avais l'impression que tout autour disparaissait ; devant moi se présentait une estrade sur laquelle je montais ; c'était une arène entourée d'une lumière trop blanche pour que je puisse distinguer les alentours. Ludvina se tenait debout, les mains accrochant ses hanches avec fierté, elle me souriait depuis l'autre côté de l'arène. Elle me lança

« Bienvenue à l'arène du Heylink ! Madame Keteleeria et madame Oryse ont fait un job excellent pour rendre ce type d'arènes extra-spatiales possibles, tu ne trouves pas ? Je préfère te prévenir, je me sens si légère que j'ai l'impression de jouer mon plus gros match d'il y a sept ans, mais en encore plus intense ! Vas-y à fond, je ne me retiendrais pas ! »

Ludvina avait en fait énormément de mal à contenir son enthousiasme depuis qu'elle m'a vue arriver aujourd'hui… Je dois honorer ma promesse ; que le combat commence !

Une musique se faisait entendre dans la pièce, c'était celle que Ludvina écoutait quand je suis arrivée chez elle. Ludvina envoyait directement son premier Pokémon ; un Gueriaigle nommé Ferdinand. Je décidais de combattre le feu par le feu ; Antel, en avant ! Le terrain alentours changeait de couleur pour représenter les Pokémon que nous avons envoyé… Cet espace virtuel peut vraiment répondre à tout ce que l'on demande ?

Nos deux Pokémon se battaient avec une force incroyable ; Antel n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de puissance face à un adversaire… Ludvina lança

« Je vois que ton Déflaisan possède rivalité ! Très bien, alors mon Gueriaigle exposera son pouvoir Acharné sans limites ! »

Les plumes des deux oiseaux dansaient au fur et à mesure, que se confrontaient les attaques Rapace et Retour ; aucun ne voulait lâcher prise. L'Éboulement qu'à provoqué le Gueriaigle de Ludvina n'a pas ralenti Antel, qui a évité chacune des roches. Le Gueriaigle était pris au dépourvu par rapport à la vitesse d'Antel, et son exécution parfaite de l'attaque Tranche-Nuit. À un moment, Ludvina ordonna une nouvelle attaque à son Pokémon

« Ferdinand ! Du plus haut au plus bas : Piqué ! »

D'un seul coup, une lumière bleue entourait le Gueriaigle qui s'envolait plus haut à une vitesse absolue. Je réagissais au plus vite

« Antel, répond avec Coupe-Vent ! »

En un instant, on eu l'impression que deux ouragans se frappaient, s'annulant. Une énorme tornade empêchait à l'action d'être vue jusqu'au moment où elle se soulevait. Les deux Pokémon étaient vaincus.

C'est encore avec une motivation extrême que Ludvina envoyait son second Pokémon. Darumacho, ou Geralt de son surnom. Même si ce choix peut être contesté… Roxy sera ma partenaire. À chaque fois que j'ai fait équipe avec Ludvina, le duo Darumacho et Lucario ressortait ; il est temps de montrer notre capacité à vaincre le feu par l'acier et de faire parler les poings !

Geralt est aussi fort au corps-à-corps qu'à distance, ses déflagrations n'ont rien à envier à ses poings de feu et inversement. Roxy luttait contre ces deux attaques avec Aurasphère et Close Combat. Elle parvenait à tenir, renvoyant les poings, et brisant les colonnes de feu tout en frappant de toutes ses forces ; le Darumacho recule !

« Oh que non ! Tu ne vas pas l'avoir celle-là ! Geralt ; Poing de Feu : Surpuissance ! On passe ! » Ludvina trépignait depuis sa surface

Revenant à la charge, le Darumacho frappait encore plus fort, même le close combat ne parvenait plus à l'arrêter… Roxy ne pouvait pas plus riposter, et elle a été envoyée au tapis en un instant face au Darumacho surpuissant.

J'envoyais mon Mushana au combat. Morphée a toujours combattu les adversaires misant sur la force totale, et cette fois n'y fera pas exception. Bien que la force du Darumacho était décuplée par Surpuissance, sa capacité de riposte et sa résistance en sont énormément affectés au stade présent du combat. Mushana parvenait à détruire les attaques Déflagration grâce à Psyko, et résistait aux assauts des Poing de Feu et Marteau-Poing grâce à son Bouclier. En un instant se présentait le parfait moment

« Morphée, termine ce combat avec Éclat Magique ! »

Un immense éclat rose a aussitôt pris le dessus sur le combat, mettant directement Geralt hors combat.

En réponse à ça, Ludvina envoyait Elaine, sa Siderella. Aussitôt, elle attaquait avec de multiples Rayon Chargé, que Morphée déviait avec Psyko. Les attaques Choc Psy arrivaient pourtant à toucher mon Mushana… Il fallait répondre, et c'était avec Ball'Ombre ! Siderella n'a pas pu anticiper les multiples attaques et a été vaincue sur-le-champ.

« Je vois que ton Mushana tient bien mes attaques… Parfait ! Voyons comment il réagit à ça ! Agito, rétablis l'ordre ! »

Le voici, le massif Frison de Ludvina. Elle avait toujours l'air très confiante, malgré sa position délicate… Je ne baissais pas ma garde

« Mushana ! Éclat Ma-

— Prescience, abats-toi sur Mushana et venge Elaine de sa défaite ! »

Elle m'a coupée, tandis qu'un incroyable rayon de lumière s'abattait sur le terrain. Mushana était à terre, et ne pouvait plus se battre. L'immobilité de Siderella était due au fait qu'elle canalisait Prescience.

La force brute de Frison est dangereuse pour mes Pokémon, et je pense savoir ce qui se passe dans ce combat… Le seul autre Pokémon me restant pouvant vaincre Frison est mon Drakkarmin, César ! Ludvina ordonnait

« On y va en un coup, Agito ! Surpuissance : Peignée ! »

Ce qu'elle peut être téméraire ! César peut renvoyer cette attaque ! Au moment de l'impact, mon Drakkarmin lâchait un Vendetta à puissance maximale sur le Frison : l'échange de force était si terrifiant que nos deux Pokémon ont reculés presque à nos pieds… Le Frison ne pouvait pas se relever, et César avait pris un méchant coup… Il m'indiquait cependant qu'il pouvait continuer…

« César ! Draco-Météore ! »

Ludvina demandait à son Frison de se protéger grâce à Cotogarde… Mon Drakkarmin voulait vraiment passer ce combat, tant lui et Agito ont pu découvrir la force de l'autre, c'était pour l'honneur qu'il poursuivait la chute des autres Draco-Météore supplémentaires, et pour sa victoire !

Frison était vaincu, mais Drakkarmin a utilisé toute l'énergie lui restant pour percer l'armure de Cotogarde, lui valant de s'effondrer… Nous étions donc à quatre pokémon vaincus chacune…

J'envoyais mon Pharamp au combat. Ludvina se mit à rire

« Pas possible ! Il fallait que tu prennes Pharamp pour ce nouveau duel !

— Ce n'est pas un duel ! Je suis certaine que Pharamp peut confronter Ophélia !

— Pour affronter Ophélia, il faudrait déjà venir à bout de ce qui arrive… Prune ! Quelqu'un veut prendre sa revanche ! »

Au moment où j'entendais le surnom "Prune", je réalisais la raison du rire de Ludvina : c'est de ma rencontre avec cette Léopardus, et de l'incapacité de Soleil, mon Pharamp, à arrêter les mouvements de ce Pokémon, que j'ai rencontré Ludvina.

Pharamp ne peut pas gagner à la vitesse contre Prune… Utiliser Tonerre ne mènerait à rien. Leopardus attaqua très rapidement avec Tranche-Nuit, notre seul moyen de riposter était d'utiliser flash… Cela repoussait le Leopardus, qui se mettait à courir tout en déployant des reflets… Les mouvements sont suffisamment prêts de Soleil…

« Soleil ! Déploie Coup d'Jus ! »

Les arcs électriques frappaient tous les reflets, les dissipants… Cependant, Léopardus était invisible

« Et, Coup Bas ! » ordonnait Ludvina avec une voix espiègle

Léopardus avait attrapé Soleil, lui assénant de nombreux coups de Tranche-Nuit s'aiguisant à chaque coups… J'ordonnais à Soleil d'utiliser Rayon Gemme, faisant fuir le Leopardus

« Et maintenant, Tonerre ! ordonnais-je

— Oh, non ! Je ne prévois pas de me faire avoir comme ça, Écho. Leopardus, utilise les Rayon Gemme ! »

À l'aide de Coup Bas, Leopardus remontait vers Soleil avec les joyaux laser de sa propre attaque, encaissant donc les dégâts qu'ils induisent… J'ordonnais une attaque Coup d'Jus avant même de finir les attaques Tonnerre…

Il y eu un énorme flash lumineux ; des tranchants sombres opéraient au milieu. Pharamp et Leopardus se tenaient tête, chacun de leur côté opposés du terrain. Soleil déployait les trois gemmes lui permettant d'opérer son Rayon Gemme, tandis que Leopardus fonçait à plein Tranche-Nuit… Pharamp s'écroulait, tandis que les Rayon Gemme envoyaient au tapis le Léopardus épuisé.

Ludvina ramenait son Pokémon, et m'interpella encore une fois

« Bien. Écho, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu sais, tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'on a commencé à travailler ensemble, et je suis fière de t'avoir permis ce développement. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vues, Reshiram estimait que tu pouvais me battre, que ton Majaspic pourrait venir à bout du mien… Après tous ces match nuls, je me dis que j'ai plus d'une chance de gagner. J'ai toujours confiance en Ophélia, et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, plus que tous les autres jours, aujourd'hui où tu es favorite, je veux absolument te soumettre à la plus rude des épreuves ! Ophélia ! Déploie ta majesté sublime ! »

Le Pokémon Majestueux sortait de sa Pokéball, exultant une aura nouvelle, cette fois, son visage ne s'est pas distordu dans un air angoissant, mais dans un air si résolu et si noble… Même l'expression de Ludvina était transie ; je ressentais sa volonté depuis l'autre bout du terrain, comme englobant l'ensemble du stade. C'était là le moment où je devais faire mes preuves ; Ce n'est pas ma victoire ou ma défaite que Ludvina recherche actuellement, c'est de voir à quel point je crois en moi pour réaliser cet objectif, dépasser cet obstacle… Je le sais, la victoire sera d'un tout autre domaine !

« Luci, viens à moi pour cet ultime combat ! »

Je le ressentais, Majaspic recherche comme moi, son talent Engrais brillait dès le début de ce combat… Le Majaspic de Ludvina devient de plus en plus fort avec le temps, il faut miser sur le début de combat ! J'optais pour le corps-à-corps, comme la distance nous a toujours fait défaut ; Luci passait les Phytomixeur, ayant compris comment ils fonctionnaient, et déployant ses Lame-Feuille dès que la proximité avec Ophélia était atteinte. Toutes les attaques étaient retenues par le front d'Ophélia, qui répliquait avec des Dracochoc sous forme d'orbe, puis de laser.

Les Tempête Verte nous repoussaient au-delà des tornades… Il fallait s'approcher de nouveau ; nous renvoyons les orbes de Dracochoc en tentant d'approcher, mais sans succès… Il n'y avait qu'un choix faisable, tant qu'il nous restait un minimum de force…

« Végé Attak ! Englouti le terrain entier ! »

Luci déploya son attaque suprême ; des ronces gargantuesques coupaient court aux tornades et murs de Tempête Verte, nous savions comment était faites ces ronces, et c'était là notre plan d'attaque. Luci se faufila pour foncer sur Ophélia, toujours aussi immobile qu'à son habitude… Une fois à portée, nos Lame-Feuille se déclenchent

« Tu penses bien qu'il y a une raison à pourquoi Ophélia ne bouge pas, ou ne présente pas son visage intimidant, n'est-ce pas ? La voici, la raison ! Ultralaser ! »

En un instant, les ronces se désagrégeaient, laissant place à un titanesque orbe lumineux ; en une seconde, Luci fut happé par un torrent d'énergie dramatique.

Les structures du terrain se sont désassemblées en prenant le coup, tout le terrain n'était que cratère carbonisé… Luci était haletante à mes pieds ; elle tenait bon ! Son talent engrais se développait encore une fois, étendant sa pleine puissance. Ludvina se mit encore une fois à rire

« C'est donc ça, le combat final ? Très bien, une touche pour une autre ? Combien pouvons-nous encore endurer chacune ? Nos Majaspic sont prêt à tout donner pour arracher la victoire à l'autre, et voici Ophélia libérée de son état immobile ; célérité, en avant ! »

La musique de fond changeait encore une fois, comme un air extrêmement victorieux… C'était bien là le dernier des obstacles ; un duel de Lame-Feuille entre nos deux Majaspic. Ophélia était incroyablement rapide, nous pouvions rarement esquiver ses attaques, toujours à les contrer… J'essayais d'ordonner de faire un détour par l'utilisation d'Essorage, mais Ludvina y coupait court avec Souplesse. Comment prendre le dessus, quand nos derniers moyens sont à court ? Draco-Queue frappa outre les Lame-Feuille, nous permettant de voir une ouverture.

« Ophélia, Ligotage ! »

Notre percée fut interrompue par une étreinte du Majaspic nous opposant… Aucune de nos attaques n'était disponible, ni à moi, ni à-

« Terminons tout ça, Ophélia ! Ce combat a déjà assez duré ! Aromathérapie ! »

Que… Une attaque non-offensive ? Les rebords protecteurs du terrain brisés laissaient passer l'air de l'attaque… Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans le combat s'échappait de mon corps ; je sentais mes épaules et ma vue se détendre au point de ne plus rien voir…

Je sentais une pression légère faire de lents va-et-vient sur ma tête, et j'avais l'impression d'être engourdie… J'ouvrais les yeux peu à peu, avant de pouvoir discerner un plafond rose. Mes yeux remontaient le long du bras porté sur ma tête… Je découvrais un magnifique sourire chaleureux sur le visage de Ludvina.

« Bien le bonjour, Belle au bois dormant. T'es-tu bien reposée ?

— Pourquoi suis-je endormie ici ?...

— Tu t'es excédée au Heylink. Tu t'es endormie sur place à la fin de notre duel. »

Je me relevais lentement et m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit. Je soupirais

« Et j'ai donc encore perdu contre toi… J'étais si proche, pourtant…

— Ce combat était bien. Après t'avoir amenée sur mon lit, j'ai demandé leur avis à mes Pokémon. J'ai peut-être gagné, mais tous mes Pokémon étaient d'accord ; tu es géniale ! Ophélia n'avait plus du tout ressenti ça depuis si longtemps… Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir pu t'affronter, toi et Luci… Mes Pokémon sont vraiment heureux de ce combat, et je suis sûre que tes Pokémon ressentent la même chose.

— Ils doivent quand même se dire qu'on a perdu une fois de plus… » j'étais vraiment déçue de notre défaite ; j'étais si sûre que ça serait la bonne…

Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées… Je n'aime pas avoir perdu, pas cette fois ; c'était mon objectif de gagner celui-là et il n'a pas été atteint. Je peux faire quoi, quand ce que je veux à tout prix ne m'est pas autorisé ? Je sais que Ludvina est très forte, mais je voulais juste pouvoir dire l'avoir battue au moins une fois… Et, parmi toutes les fois où j'aurais pu gagner, que ce soit celle-ci… J'avais l'impression de marcher dans un couloir d'amertume…

L'espace d'un instant, quelque chose de bizarre m'effleurait ; je m'étais bel et bien mise à marcher, mais j'étais bloquée, mes membres refusaient de bouger

« Ça te fait tant mal que ça d'avoir perdu ce combat, Écho ? »

Je réalisais à nouveau que j'étais dans la chambre de Ludvina. À vouloir ressaisir la scène, tout ce que je voyais était une surface blanche. Je ressentais deux pressions dans mon dos ; j'étais enlacée par Ludvina, la tête dans son cou. Relevant les yeux, je voyais son visage animé d'un sérieux, presque tendu. Elle voulait commencer une phrase, mais n'y arrivait pas. Je restais la regarder innocemment, à tenter de ressaisir la situation.

Ludvina poussa un soupir et déplaça ses mains sur mes bras, se resserrant… En un instant, je sentais ma tête s'emballer ; je n'arrive plus à faire le fil jusque là, et je ne comprends pas les alentours… Les lèvres de Ludvina s'écartaient des miennes, la laissant dans un état où elle semblait entre les bords des larmes et les bords de l'excitation

« Voilà ma réponse… C'est la récompense que je réclame en tant que vainqueur vaincue… Ne me sors jamais ce même regard, je t'aime trop pour pouvoir le supporter à nouveau ! » sa voix faisait des bonds entre le chuchotement et de légers cris…

Ma poitrine se gonflait d'une sorte de joie que j'avais du mal à contenir, me montant jusqu'aux joues à en faire mal… Nos visages sont si près que je perdais instantanément le sens de la retenue…

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Un chapitre de combat dans son entièreté… C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le prochain est une sorte de debrief, donc je vais considérer ces notes comme celles que j'aurais mis au dernier chapitre. Il y a eu un très long chemin pour finalement arriver à l'officialisation du couple, bien qu'il soit officieux depuis le septième chapitre. Honnêtement, la fanfic était supposée n'avoir que très peu de combats ; ils me permettaient d'expérimenter les scènes dynamiques. En fin de compte, les combats entre Écho et Ludvina étaient proéminents, et l'aspect du méchant ressemblait plus à une manière d'accentuer les combats entre les protagonistes… Sérieusement, l'histoire devait plus ressembler aux chapitres trois et sept, mais la dimension instaurée par la fanfic ne s'y appliquait pas. J'ai tout écrit avec spontanéité ; mon texte n'est que très peu prévu à l'avance, et c'est un peu lui et les musiques que j'écoute qui me guident… Par ailleurs, je pense qu'on peut très facilement utiliser les musiques de Pokémon Noir/Blanc 1 & 2 pour presque tout ce texte. Une fois la fanfic terminée, je repasserais encore sur les fautes que je trouverais lors de mes relectures occasionnelles. Eh bien… À bientôt pour le dernier chapitre, reprenant l'esprit initial de cette fanfic !**


	11. Final

**Chapitre Final**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Ludvina_

_Écho_

_Mère de Ludvina_

_Mère d'Écho_

* * *

« Ludvina ! On va être en retard si tu continues à traîner comme ça ! »

J'arrive, j'arrive… Je dois juste mettre une robe qui se prêtera à l'événement… Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer là-bas avec une tenue normale ! J'ai plus rien en couleur, j'ai plus que du blanc ! Ma mère rentrait de force dans ma chambre

« Tu nous fais une crise de panique ?

— Tu n'aurais pas vu mes autres robes ? Il n'y a plus que deux robes blanches ici.

— … Ludvina, on va passer Noël chez ta petite amie, tu n'as vraiment rien prévu à l'avance ? C'est la première fois que tu mets les pieds là-bas depuis qu'Écho et toi êtes officiellement en couple !

— J'ai prévu une robe rouge à manche longue. Cette robe n'est PAS là. Il n'y a qu'une robe blanche sans manches et une robe blanche sans dos ni manches !

— Tu mettras ton manteau par-dessus ! Tu sais dans combien de temps on est attendues à Pavonnay au moins ? Si dans maximum, et je suis gentille, dix minutes, tu n'es pas prête… Tu iras à Pavonnay sans robe. Ça fera festif pour ta petite copine de te voir arriver dans cet état. »

Depuis qu'Écho et moi sommes devenues un couple, maman est devenue encore plus joueuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Si je ne la prends pas aux mots, je vais arriver là-bas en sous-vêtement, et gelée par le transport.

J'ai couru dans la maison pour trouver mon manteau ; tant pis pour la robe, je vais juste y aller en blouse avec jupe blanche ; au moins, s'il ne neige pas, j'aurai la couleur qu'il faut. J'annonçais à ma mère que j'étais prête ; elle se vantait de l'avoir été depuis une demie heure… En arrivant dehors, je m'apprêtais à envoyer Ferdinand quand ma mère m'interrompu

« Oh non, on va y arriver deux fois plus vite avec mon Pokémon qu'avec le tien. Hey, Golemastoc ! On s'envole ! »

Le Pokémon Golem Ancien apparaissait en plein milieu de la ville, nous attrapant toutes deux avant de commencer à activer ses fusées…

Ce Pokémon vole à une vitesse incroyable, je m'accrochais par réflexe, alors que ma mère était juste debout dans le creux de la main de son Pokémon

« On va arriver en grande pompe, comme ça, plaisantait-elle. Ludvina, tu m'en veux pas parce que je te presse comme ça, au moins ?

— Non, maman. Tu voulais agir comme ça depuis longtemps, de toute façon. J'ai même l'impression que tu avais préparé ce scénario depuis longtemps.

— Même si tu as été gradée de "mon bébé" à "Ludvina", je m'occuperais toujours de toi avec les mêmes soins. C'est toi qui dois encore t'habituer au monde qui s'ouvre à toi, maintenant que tu t'es trouvée une nouvelle confidente. Et puis, la maman d'Écho a toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que sa fille se débrouille ; ça, c'est pas mon cas. Alors aujourd'hui, je veux juste la faire pâlir d'envie avec notre complicité naturelle, tout en respectant votre couple. Vous pouviez pas mieux vous mettre en couple qu'à une semaine de Noël, les filles. »

En un rien de temps, nous étions arrivées à Pavonnay, le Golemastoc flottait au-dessus de l'étang, faisant vibrer la surface. Je voyais Écho et sa mère sortir de la maison avec surprise. Maman annonçait fièrement

« Et nous voici avec une vingtaine de minutes d'avance ! »

Nous descendions des poignes du Pokémon géant, qui retournait dans sa Pokéball. Les Poissirène de l'étang venaient à la surface avec énervement… Je m'excusais auprès d'eux pour ma mère, qui était déjà en train de négocier sa place autour de la table.

J'allais pour rentrer dans la maison, quand la mère d'Écho me barrait la route

« Donc au final, tu es réellement ma belle-fille ? un faux air menaçant se dessinait sur son visage

— C'est ça. Enchantée, belle-maman. répondais-je en tendant la main

— Tu n'es pas drôle ; tu es bien trop adaptée à nos plaisanteries ! Prends bien soin d'Écho, ajoutait-elle en me serrant la main

— C'est votre fille qui me fait découvrir, je dirais. Mais soyez certaine que je serais celle qui magnifiera sa vie. »

Elle sourit en signe d'approbation, tout en me faisant rentrer.

La maison était décorée de partout ; les mélanges de rouge, de bleu, de doré resplendissaient dans toute la pièce. Nous étions venues pour au moins ce soir et la nuit… On a été tenues de ne venir qu'après les préparatifs, pour ne pas avoir le droit d'y participer. Écho profitait de notre avance pour m'inviter un peu dans sa chambre.

Je ne suis pas encore allée une seule fois dans la chambre d'Écho. C'est réellement moins décoré que la mienne, beaucoup moins personnalisé, aussi. Les étagères n'ont pas l'air d'avoir servi depuis longtemps, rien ne traîne nulle part… Sauf sur le lit.

« Écho… inquiérais-je

— Qu'il y a-t-il ?

— La robe rouge sur ton lit…

— C'est à toi, oui. Je comptais te la rendre d'ici qu'on parte. Il y a un problème ?

— Non… J'avais juste oublié que tu étais venue chez moi un jour de pluie, et que j'ai eu à te donner des vêtements… Ta mère et toi avez des trucs de prévus pour le nouvel an ?

— Ma mère me donne quartier libre. Je pense qu'elle aimerait aller le fêter avec ses anciennes collègues, plutôt qu'avoir à s'occuper de moi.

— Si c'est comme ça, j'en parlerais à maman, mais j'essaierais de t'inviter avec nous. »

… Au moins, j'aurais la bonne robe ce jour-là…

On a à peine eu le temps de commencer à discuter que nos mères nous appelaient à table. Le repas est très simple, mais on ne peut pas réellement mentir sur la qualité. Écho et moi étions côte à côte face à nos mères… Je les voyais qui baissaient souvent la tête vers sous la table, parfois avec une excuse, parfois sans

« Non, nous ne sommes pas en train de nous tenir la main, maman. indiquais-je

— Pff… Pourtant je suis sûre que vous êtes toujours dans le calin sucré !

— C'est à peu près vrai. On est juste pas toujours en train de se coller, c'est tout. »

Entre deux plats, la mère d'Écho plaisantait

« Pour vous qui êtes dresseurs, vous allez vivre ensemble avec des tentes ?

— Comment ça ? » cette question m'interpellait

Je voyais une lueur joviale s'animer du côté de nos mères… J'ai marché dans un piège et voulant l'épargner à Écho… Toutes deux commençait à plaisanter ensemble

« Tu sais, Ludvina revient toujours à la maison ; elle ne s'est pas posé la question de comment vivre avec ta fille !

— Oh ! Dans ce cas là… C'est Écho qui y a peut-être pensé ! Désolée, Ludvina, je pense que c'est ce que tu voulais dire par "c'est votre fille qui me fait découvrir"... Écho ! Écho ! Tu prévois d'emmener ta copine vivre avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Où c'est ?

— Ah ! Écho butait sur son début de phrase… J'en ai pas parlé à Ludvina, et puis c'est un peu tôt, non ? On est dresseuses, non ? Tu as vite eu à stationner ici, maman ?

— Tu as un point. C'est toi qui m'a fait prendre pied… Oui, vous êtes jeunes, mais pensez bien que nous n'allons justement pas héberger un jeune couple, surtout quand les choses deviennent si intéressantes ! »

Au même moment, maman ne pouvait contenir un rire

« Tu sais, elles ont déjà dormi ensemble à la maison ; on n'a pas trois lits, je te laisse imaginer où ta fille aurait pu dormir autrement dans la maison de sa petite amie…

— Attends un peu ! la mère d'Écho explosait encore une fois avec un faux air de colère. Tu veux dire qu'elles ont déjà dormi l'une dans les bras de l'autre, et ma fille ne m'en a pas informée ?!

— Je me disais la même chose à ce moment là. Sur ce point, je ne peux pas te le retirer : Ludvina, Écho… Vous n'êtes déjà plus nos filles ! »

… Comment on a pu en arriver à une situation aussi "dramatique"... Je voyais Écho se lever, et protester à pleine voix

« Ludvina est avec moi ! On n'a pas besoin de se référer à nos parents quand on s'aime déjà ! On s'occupe très bien de nous de notre côté ! »

Écho… Je suis très touchée par sa dévotion, mais je connais nos mères… Trois, deux… Et les voilà qui éclatent de rire. Essayant de retenir un maximum son rire, ma belle-mère suffoquait à expliquer

« On a jamais dit ça de manière péjorative… Vous êtes super ensembles, continue de t'occuper si bien de ta femme ! » elle ne pouvait pas plus se retenir, et continuait à rire sous peine d'asphyxier.

Écho se rasseyait toute embarrassée… Elle ne savait pas du tout où se mettre ; je la remerciais d'un bisou sur la joue rapide que nos mères n'ont pas eu le temps de voir. Moi seule savais pourquoi Écho me fixait avec ses grands yeux de surprise… Je l'adore.

Le repas s'était déroulé comme ça : nos mères essayaient de nous déstabiliser sur notre relation de manière à nous taquiner… Je servais de bouclier pour Écho, en fait : elle n'arrive vraiment pas à faire contre les questions embarrassantes… Mais c'est vrai que l'une de ses volontés était de me donner une identité "stable"... Écho a-t-elle l'intention de rechercher un logement pour nous ? La sédentarité est une question plutôt taboue pour les dresseurs, bien que certains arrive à toujours faire quelque chose à ce moment… On est encore jeunes ensemble, je ne devrais pas vraiment y penser… on verra si Écho y pense de son côté.

La mère d'Écho se leva brutalement à la fin du repas

« Bon ! C'est Noël, non ? Quelqu'un a quelque chose à offrir, ici ?! »

Après avoir dit ça, elle partait dans une autre pièce plus loin… Je regardais vers maman, je crois qu'elle aussi n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Écho se levait et rangeait sa chaise… elle nous regardait, l'air intriguée

« Vous vous doutiez bien qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose pour la fin du repas, non ? Ma mère aime bien la photographie, si elle va dans le local, c'est qu'elle a besoin de quelque chose avant de pouvoir utiliser l'appareil qu'elle a posé juste là-bas. »

Écho pointait un muret du doigt : il y avait effectivement un appareil photo dessus…

La mère revenait, les bras chargés de deux coffrets et d'une plus large boîte.

« Les filles, prenez un coffret chacune. La boîte, c'est pour les mamans dont leurs filles ont grandi. On va prendre une photo, donc arrangez vous pour être présentables en un rien de temps ! »

On récupérait chacune les coffrets… Je fixais Écho pour voir si elle l'ouvrait également… On a fini par ouvrir les deux boîtes en même temps… C'est une petite broche deux fois plus grande qu'un badge à rubans nuancés rouge rubis, avec une petite gemme sertie ressemblant à la tête d'un Majaspic. Ce truc est vraiment mignon, je ne sais même pas où le mettre sur mon ensemble… Écho proposait

« Pour la photo, on n'a pas besoin de les porter, si ? Vu que c'est un peu comme un badge, autant le brandir de manière similaire vers l'objectif… Là, comme ça ! »

Elle tendait son bras droit vers l'appareil photo. L'idée me plaisait, alors je faisais de même, en passant mon bras par dessus l'épaule d'Écho ; elle me répondait de la même manière.

« Et avec le sourire pour la photo ! » grondait la mère d'Écho qui semblait avoir le plus de mal à se contenir… elle a au moins conservé son sourire au moment de la prise.

Nos mères ont réalisé un album entier rempli de leurs voyages respectifs, ainsi qu'une partie dédiée à des photos de nous. J'étais en train d'essayer de trouver les meilleures coiffures pour aller avec ma nouvelle broche, tandis que ma belle-mère m'interpella

« Oh ! Ludvina ! Cadeau supplémentaire de ma part : tu dors avec Écho ce soir, non-négociable ! »

Je regardais vers Écho qui poussait un soupir en réponse, avant de m'adresser un sourire… Je pense vraiment qu'elle nous imagine beaucoup trop collée l'une à l'autre ; le soir où on a essayé de dormir dans mon lit, on ne savait ni où se mettre, ni comment se positionner pour que chacune ait son espace… J'aime bien être en contact avec Écho, mais la vraie représentation de ce début de vie en couple, c'est que nous passons du temps ensemble, et que nous prenons ce temps pour nous faire plaisir.

Avant de dormir, Écho me demanda

« Tu souhaites d'autres vêtements pour dormir ? J'ai des pyjamas là-bas, si tu veux. Encore pardon pour le comportement de ma mère.

— Je veux bien un pyjama, s'il-te-plaît. Et pour ta mère, elle s'est sentie ridicule à agir de la sorte, mais l'émotion ne pouvait être contrôlée que comme ça.

— Mon lit est encore plus petit que le tien… On fait comment ? On doit dormir l'une sur l'autre cette fois ?

— C'était obligé qu'elles pensent à ça… Ta mère était jalouse d'un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu : que l'on dorme dans les bras de l'autre. Cette fois… On va difficilement avoir le choix. »

Écho ne se plaignait pas plus et m'attendait sur le lit… Elle dit souvent qu'elle a un problème quand on rentre physiquement en contact : ma peau est douce, tandis que la sienne s'est énormément endurcie à force d'entraînements… Rien qu'au contact, elle peut avoir l'impression d'être chatouillée, et elle perd ses moyens.

C'était notre premier réveillon ensemble, mais il y avait encore quelque chose à régler… Une fois de retour à la maison, je demandais à maman

« On a rien de prévu, pour le nouvel an, non ? Je peux inviter Écho, elle dit que sa mère préfèrerait aller avec des amies pour le fêter.

— Et tu crois que je suis qui par rapport à la mère de ta copine ? Si tu veux inviter Écho quelque part, vas-y ! Tu as bientôt vingt ans, amuses toi comme tu veux : y a pas d'objectifs dans une vie, fixe-t-en si ça t'apporte du sens, mais profite de ta vie, car c'est le seul sens que tu pourras y trouver ! »

… Je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration si pompeuse juste pour se débarrasser de moi et aller avec des amies… Soit ! Je sais quoi faire.

Pour le nouvel an, Écho et moi sommes allées à un restaurant d'Ogoesse. Je connais bien les gérants, ils sont des champions d'arène que j'ai eu l'honneur d'affronter, après tout. Écho et moi portions des robes similaires… Un compte à rebours tintait dans la salle, quand l'heure finale approchait…

Un baiser pour la nouvelle année, ce sera notre promesse d'éternité

* * *

_**Fin**_

**Notes d'auteur : Et voilà la fanfiction qui se termine. Le couple est finalement ensemble, dans un cadre simple et plutôt traditionnel… J'aimerais bien poursuivre l'écriture de ce couple, pour le mettre en scène dans différentes parties d'Unys, cela dit… Ce projet ne serait pas pour tout de suite, et ne sera pas écrit en français ; le site étant majoritairement anglais, je ne prévois pas d'être mouton noir tout le long, et je pense être assez à l'aise pour illustrer Ludvina et Écho en anglais. En réalité, j'aimerais beaucoup traduire mes textes et présenter deux versions, cependant je ne sais pas si les règles du site m'y autorisent. Je veux écrire en anglais, mais je prévois d'autres textes en français ; au moment où je conclus cette fanfiction, deux projets existent pour d'autres univers, et l'un d'eux pourra très vite se mettre sur pied en français. Bien ! Je remercie chacun des lecteurs assidus qui ont su accepter mon style d'écriture très uniforme d'être arrivés jusqu'à ces dernières lignes, en espérant bien sûr que l'histoire entière vous ait plu. À bientôt, je l'espère !**


End file.
